unidos por el hilo del destino
by cc461327
Summary: Sinopsis Hola soy Lucy tengo 18 años, mi familia consta de mi mama Yumi y mi hermano toya. Me he mudado a magnolia, y he sido transferida al colegio fairy tail. Ahí conocí a un chico pelirrosa de nombre Natsu y a una peliazul de nombre Levy , a una pelirroja de nombre erza , por ultimo gray un pelinegro que se desnuda sin ninguna razón en cualquier momento .
1. Chapter 1

Unidos por el hilo del destino

Sinopsis

Hola soy Lucy tengo 18 años, mi familia consta de mi mama Yumi y mi hermano toya. Me he mudado a magnolia, y he sido transferida al colegio fairy tail. Ahí conocí a un chico pelirrosa de nombre Natsu y a una peliazul de nombre Levy , a una pelirroja de nombre erza , por ultimo gray un pelinegro que se desnuda sin ninguna razón en cualquier momento .

Capitulo 1

Un encuentro inesperado

Lucy: 1er día de clases, me levante y desayune y Salí con muchos libros que no me dejaban ver a donde iba. Choco contra alguien y caemos los 2 al suelo

Natsu: iba al colegio pero estaba mirando mensajes en mi celular y no estaba mirando a donde iba

Choco contra una chica, rubia de ojos chocolate. Me quede hipnotizado por su linda mirada

Lo siento le dije

Lucy: lo siento yo

Natsu: a donde te dirigías

Lucy: al colegio fairy tail

Natsu: yo también le dije

En el colegio

Natsu: bueno adiós

Lucy: yo me dirigí a la dirección para que me indicaran donde sería mi salón

En el salón

Profesor: les presento a una nueva estudiante

Lucy: soy Lucy heartfilia, espero que nos llevemos bien. Lo veo era el pelirrosa natsu.

Profesor: siéntate al lado de natsu

Lucy: asentí con la cabeza y me senté a su lado

Natsu; le dirigí una sonrisa

Lucy: yo respondí de la misma manera

Termina la clase

Natsu : invito a Lucy a almorzar ella me dice que si

Lucy: nos sentamos a comer y una chica de pelo blanco me insulta una chica de pelo blanco

Antes de responder natsu me defiende

Natsu: aléjate de ella. O te la veras con migo

Lisana: ¿qué? la quieres

Natsu: eso a ti no te interesa

Lisana: bien adiós

Lucy: ¿quién era ella? , era tu novia

Natsu: si lo era, pero eso se acabo

Terminan las clases

Natsu: te acompaño a tu casa

Lucy: le digo que si. Bueno aquí es

Natsu: bueno adiós

Lucy: y me besa en la mejilla. Me toque la mejilla mientras se iba corriendo ¿será que me enamore de el?

Natsu: porque le di ese beso ¿será que me enamore de ella?

Capitulo 2

Su cumpleaños

Lucy: me dirijo a mi casillero y me encuentro con un chico de pelo negro su nombre es gray

Gray : hola soy gray soy amigo de natsu quería decirte que hoy es su cumpleaños .

Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa.

¿Iras?

Lucy: si por supuesto. Cuantos años cumple

Gray: 19 años

Lucy: me dio una dirección magnolia 542 me dijo que será a las 18:00 hs

En el salón

Lucy: pensaba que regalarle a natsu

El me dijo que quería una bufanda de blanca con rayas grises

Exacto eso le comprare

Terminaron las clases

Lucy: eran la 13:00 hs, Salí del colegio y fui a comprarle su regalo. Le borde sus iniciales a la bufanda con una tarjeta de felicitaciones.

Ya eran las 15:00 cuando llegue a mi casa .fui a bañarme y me vestí con un vestido azul, con una chaqueta roja. Me ate el pelo con un listón azul.

Se hicieron las 17:00 después de terminar de cambiarse. Me dirigí a la casa de gray la encontré sin ningún problema

Gray: hola Lucy

Lucy: cuando llegara natsu

Gray: en unos minutos

Lucy: en el lugar había otros amigos de natsu, erza, lluvia, yeral, Wendy.

Hable con erza primero ella me dijo

Erza: si le haces algo a mi amigo natsu te hare trisas.

Lucy: nunca le haría daño a natsu

Gray: eres la primera que le hace frente a erza

Erza: eres valiente

Gray: llego natsu

Lucy: nos escondimos

Natsu: donde están todos

Todos: sorpresa

Natsu: chicos, no pensé que se acordarían

Todos: como pensabas que nos olvidaríamos

Lucy: erza le dio un celular gray unos zapatos nuevos. Todos le dieron cosas fabulosas. Yo le di mi regalo lo abrió y dijo

Natsu: era lo que quería. Gracias

Lucy: me abrasa con ternura y quedamos sonrojados por que nos miraban todos en la fiesta.

Lucy: jugamos al juego de la botella y me toco besarlo. Sus labios eran tan dulces que pude tocar el cielo

Natsu: cuando la bese un fuego inundo mi corazón

Lucy: cuando nos separamos, todos nos miraban con una cara que sentíamos algo más que solo amistad

Natsu: bueno es tarde creo que deberíamos irnos

Erza: si, tienes razón

Natsu: te acompaño a tu casa

Lucy: si, por favor

Natsu: te tengo un regalo

Lucy: pero es tu cumpleaños

Natsu: acéptalo por favor

Lucy: está bien. Me dio un añillo ¿y para que el añillo?

Natsu: yo tengo uno en mi mano. Lo que quiero pedirte bueno es que seas mi novia.

Lucy: por supuesto que sí. Y lo abrase sin pensar.

Natsu: ella me abraso yo correspondí su abraso que termino con un beso

Luego de que entro grite estoy enamorado de Lucy

Lucy: lo oí y grite lo mismo estoy enamorada de natsu

Mire por la ventana y estaba ahí todavía le tire un beso con ternura y el con ternura se lo guardo en su corazón

Capitulo 3

Dar a luz nuestro noviazgo

El viernes en el colegio

Natsu: amigos les quiero decir que Lucy ha aceptado ser mi novia

Lucy: ambos llevamos un añillo en símbolo de nuestro amor

Erza: felicidades

Lucy: todos nos felicitaron. Lisana me tiraba miradas de odio por estar de novia con natsu

Lisana: la odio, no permitiré que sean felices

Lucy: ese día llegaron 3 nuevos estudiantes. levi ,gajeel y luky . por la forma de comportarse de levy y gajeel eran novios .luki se sentó con lisana y parece que empesaron una gran amistad

En el almuerzo

Lucy : invitamos a levy y a gajeel a almorzar con nosotros .

Querían conocer los detalles de la declaración de amor. Así que nos llevaron por separado.

Erza: bueno, Lucy ben con nosotras.

Lucy: me llevaron a otro lado y me preguntaron con lujo de detalles la propuesta de amor

1ero les muestro el anillo

Wendy: que es ese añillo

Lucy: natsu me lo dio y me propuso que sea su novia.

Yo acepte sin dudarlo.

Levy: que romántico y dulce

Lluvia: debes conocer a sus padres.

Lucy: si, pero espero a que me lo proponga el. Bueno volvamos.

Natsu: gray, gajeel, yeral me llevaron para que les cuente. Les dije que le regale un anillo y tartamudee para pedirle que sea mi novia .los 2 llevamos un anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor.

Gray: que meloso que eres. No pensé que eras así.

Natsu: bueno volvamos digo yo. Volvimos y ahí estaba mi Lucy con su hermoso cabello color rubio y sus ojos color chocolate que tanto me enamoran

Terminan las clases

Natsu: Lucy quiero que conozcas a mi padre

Lucy: le digo si con nerviosismo

Natsu: la acompaño a su casa y me despido con un tierno beso

Lucy: me encanto su beso

Natsu: te vendré a buscar mañana a las 17: 00 para conocer a mi padre

En mi casa

Mama: como te fue

Lucy: bien, mañana conoceré al padre de natsu.

Mama: como te sientes con esa situación

Lucy: nerviosa, pero sé que saldrá todo bien.

Mama: recuerda que yo también debo conocerlo .

Capitulo 4

Conociendo al padre de natsu

Lucy: Me levante a las 10 am. Baje a desayunar, mientras desayunaba, pensaba como seria su padre y si aceptaría nuestra relación

Mama: la veo pensativa y la despierto de ese pensamiento. Le digo que no se preocupe. Me ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. Ella me dice

Lucy: me despierta de mis pensamientos. Si qué debo hacer

Mama: corta las verduras y condiméntalas.

Lucy : corte las verduras y las condimente . veo que mama corta unos trozos de carne y los pone a la plancha .

Toya: cuando estará el almuerzo

Lucy: en una hora le digo

Toya: avísame cuando este lista. Voy a jugar video juegos.

Lucy: bueno está listo. Alguien toca la puerta y veo a natsu con un ramo de rosas .¿qué haces aquí le pregunto?

Natsu : no pude aguantar hasta la 17 y vine a verte ahora

Mama: Lucy ¿quién es? es natsu . Invítalo a pasar , ¿ pregúntale si quiere almorzar con nosotros?

Lucy: sonrojada le pregunto si quieres almorzar con nosotros.

Natsu : asiento con la cabeza a su pregunta y entro a su casa.

Mama: así que tu eres natsu

Natsu: si

Mama: y dime como conociste a Lucy.

Natsu: digamos que nos unió el destino, es decir íbamos distraídos y nos chocamos en la entrada

Lucy: fue amor a primera vista, dije mirando con amor a natsu

Toya: ¿quién es él?

Natsu: soy natsu, el novio de Lucy

Lucy: sentí una gran alegría cuando escuche esas palabras salir de su boca.

Toya: bienvenido a la familia

Terminado el almuerzo

Mama: me iré a descansar

Toya: yo también

Lucy: eran las 14 miramos la tele hasta las 15. Le digo me iré a bañar así iremos a la casa de tus padres.

Natsu: está bien yo aquí te espero

Lucy : me fui a bañar y me puse un vestido azul , junto con un collar que me regalo mi padre cuando cumplí 15 años .

Cuando termine de cambiarme eran las 16:30.

Natsu: Lucy terminaste llegaremos tarde. En eso veo que sale del cuarto. La vi y era como volverme a enamorar de ella. Wau, dije y veo que se sonroja. Vamos le dije

Lucy: si

Natsu: vamos en mi auto

Lucy: subimos en su auto y llegamos a las 17. Entro en su casa. Y veo a un hombre muy parecido a natsu, deduje que era su padre, natsu me dijo que es arqueólogo .natsu me presenta

Natsu: papa ella es Lucy mi novia

Lucy: mucho gusto le digo

Igne: es un placed

Lucy: me abrasa y dice

Igne: que linda que es. Natsu si que tuviste suerte

Natsu: dijiste que no harías el ridículo.

Igne: yo nunca dije eso. Dime Lucy que te enamoro de natsu

Lucy: su mirada, sus ganas de protegerme y me encanta su pelo rosa. Mire a natsu y vi que estaba rojo como un tomate

Igne: natsu, te pusiste colorado

Natsu: no es tu imaginación

Igne: pondremos colorada a otra persona. Que te gusta de Lucy

Natsu: su mirada, su sensibilidad, su hermoso cabello rubio, y la forma de ayudarme a ser mejor persona

Lucy: donde esta su esposa

Igne: bueno, nuestra querida isayoy murió hace 2 años ya. Pero está bien es bueno que conozcas las cosas buenas y tristes de esta familia ¿quieres pertenecer a ella?

Lucy: si amo a natsu y quiero tomar lo bueno y lo triste y hacerlo mío también.

Natsu: Bueno es tarde debo llevar a Lucy a su casa

Igne: Una última cosa cuando es tu cumpleaños

Lucy: el 18 de mayo

Natsu: en una semana

Lucy: si

Igne: porque no lo festejan aquí

Natsu: ¿podemos?

Igne: si, volvamos a darle vida a esta casa. Bueno llévala a su casa antes de que se haga tarde

Natsu: Adiós. Bueno ya llegamos Lucy

Lucy: bueno, gracias por compartir todo esto con migo

Natsu: de nada. Y me despido con un dulce beso

Capitulo 5

ayudando a alguien inesperado

Lucy: estaba en mi casillero, y aparece lisana pidiéndome un favor. Me dijo.

Lisana: Luki me invito a salir. Me pregunto si me ayudas a comprar un vestido y que me ayudes a maquillarme. Es que yo no sé nada de eso.

Lucy: no se no intentaras matarme o algo por el estilo

Lisana: por supuesto que no

Lucy: pruébalo

Lisana: es que, bueno yo me gusta luki por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Lucy: te ayudare, me alegra que te hayas vuelto a enamorar

Lisana: lo mismo digo, me alegro que natsu y tú sean felices

Lucy: cuando es la cita.

Lisana: el sábado por la noche

Lucy: bien, le diré a natsu que nos lleve a comprar el vestido.

Lisana: está bien.

Lucy: en eso aparece natsu y le digo. Mi amor mañana nos llevaras a mí y a lisana a comprar un vestido para ella.

Natsu: lisana, estás segura

Lucy: si

Natsu: bueno el jueves las llevare después de la escuela.

Lucy: bueno adiós mi amor. Lo beso.

Natsu: me besa y yo correspondo sin ninguna duda.

Lucy: bueno debo avisarle a lisana.

Natsu: está bien, le digo con sensación de no querer separarme de ella.

Terminada la clase

Lucy: encuentro a lisana y le digo mañana por la tarde iremos a comprar el vestido.

Lisana: está bien, gracias debo irme

Lucy: natsu pasa por mi me regala una rosa y me dice

Natsu: habrá más regalos hasta tu cumpleaños

Lucy: la rosa tenía una nota que decía te amo mas cada día que pasa

Natsu: mientras manejo. La beso dulcemente en la mejilla. Ella me responde la nota de la rosa

Lucy: yo también te amo cada día que pasa.

Llegamos a la escuela

Lucy: tomados de la mano entramos al salón. Veo sentados y abrasados muy dulcemente a lisana y luky. Lisana me hace una seña de que quiere hablar con migo. Salimos del salón y me dijo.

Lisana : luki quiere decirme algo en nuestra cita .

Lucy: ¿por que estabas sentado sobre él?

Lucy: porque me dolía la espalda y me dijo que me siente en sus piernas para darme unos masajes. Note que su corazón se agitaba al estar sobre el .

Lucy: te abras dado cuenta que siente algo por ti. Terminan las clases y antes de irnos percato que luki le lanza un beso a lisana. Y ella se sonroja. Vamos lisana debemos irnos.

Lisana: si

Lucy: natsu nos hace seña para irnos subimos a su auto.

Natsu: la beso y ella corresponde. Te amo le digo.

Lucy: amor vamos debemos ir a comprar ese vestido

Natsu: bueno, suban. Hola lisana que bueno que te lleves bien con Lucy.

Lisana: si, ya no hay motivo para odiarla.

Lucy entramos en un negocio. Hola queremos comprar un vestido.

Vendedora: Qué tipo de vestido quieres.

Lisana: uno largo y de color purpura.

Vendedora: Bien aquí esta

Lisana: gracias, Lucy me ayudas.

Lucy: si

Lisana: entramos al vestidor.

Natsu: mientras Lucy ayudaba a lisana aproveche para comprarle un vestido a Lucy. Disculpa quiero un vestido para esa chica rubia

Vendedora: qué tipo de vestido

Natsu: azul cielo, que sea rápido no quiero que se entere.

Vendedora: Aquí esta.

Natsu: gracias

Lucy: Natsu, le grito

Natsu: si que pasa.

Lucy: Ben

Natsu: Ahí voy.

Lucy: Que te parece, como se ve

Natsu: se ve bien, a luki le gustara

Lucy: gracias, aquí está tu recompensa. Lo beso

Natsu: gracias, te hare favores más seguido.

Lucy: me rio internamente

Natsu: bueno, vayámonos

Lisana: pueden llevarme a mi casa

Natsu: Si, no hay problema. La llevamos a su casa

Lisana: gracias

Natsu: Lucy quieres cenar con migo en mi casa

Lucy: si, me encantaría, estará tu padre

Natsu: Supongo que sí, tal vez a beses sale con sus amigos. Veremos

Lucy: Está bien

Natsu: Papa vine con lucy. No hubo respuesta. Veré en la cocina le dije.

Lucy: Está bien

Natsu: Fui a la cocina encontré una nota de papa.

Igne: Me voy con mi club de lectura. Adiós

Natsu: bien, parece que no estará. Lucy

Lucy: Si, esta tu padre.

Natsu: No se fue con su club de libros.

Te parece comer pizza

Lucy: Si, adoro la pizza, mi comida preferida.

Natsu: preparare la pizza. Comimos y le pregunte. Si quería pasar la noche aquí.

Lucy: Que estas tramando.

Natsu: no pasara nada que tú no quieras.

Lucy: bien, entonces si pasare la noche aquí.

Natsu: Tendrás que dormir con migo. Porque mi padre sierra los demás cuartos con llave. Lo siento

Lucy: Esta bien. Nos acostamos y utilice su torso como almohada

Natsu: antes de quedarnos dormidos. Te amo le dije.

Capitulo 6

Un día doloroso

Natsu: Me despierto y la veo triste. lucy que te pasa le pregunto

Lucy: hoy hace 5 años que mi padre murió. Me acompañarías al cementerio.

Natsu: si, como tu participas en mis tristezas yo participare en las tuyas.

Lucy: gracias amor

Natsu: ¿tienes una foto para conocerlo?

Lucy: Si aquí esta.

Natsu : lo conozco fue mi profesor de física . Me dijo que me presentaría a su hija, dijo que haríamos linda pareja esto me lo dijo hace 5 años. Me dijo que me llevaría a su cumpleaños de 15 pero nunca llego.

Lucy: Entonces es como si estuviéramos unidos por el destino y el amor.

Natsu: quieres ir ahora más tarde, cuando quieras.

Lucy: pero no tengo ropa para ir al cementerio.

Natsu: yo tengo algo que puedes usar. Era un vestido de mi madre para estas cosas.

Lucy: bien pero estas seguro

Natsu: si, es un desperdicio tenerlo guardado.

Lucy: era un vestido, negro largo que llegaba hasta los talones.

Me puse ese vestido. Natsu se puso un traje de gala.

Natsu: Vamos lucy

Lucy : Si le dije con un poco de tristeza. El me abrasa para hacerme entender que tenía su apoyo. Yo correspondí su abraso y le digo gracias. Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al cementerio.

Natsu: La vi pensativa la deje en sus pensamientos. La desperté cuando llegamos.

Lucy: Me desperté de mis pensamientos. Cuando natsu me toco el hombro y me dijo.

Natsu: ya llegamos. Cuando nos íbamos acercando a la sepultura nos encontramos con yumi su madre, y su hermano abrase a su madre y me dijo.

Yumi: Gracias por cuidar y apoyar a mi hija.

Natsu: Yo le dije amo a su hija, la cuidare y apoyare en lo que pueda. Ellas lloraban de tristeza lo que hice fue abrasarlas y decirles que tenían mi apoyo.

Lucy: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Yumi : porque no almorzamos todos juntos .

Natsu: Es buena idea, yo las llevare tengo mi auto aquí.

Yumi: Bien vamos a mi casa.

Natsu: Nos fuimos todos en el auto tardamos unos 30 min.

Yumi: Yo cocinare.

Lucy: te ayudo.

Yumi: No, mejor atiende a tu novio

Lucy: Esta bien. Nos sentamos en el sofá y miramos la televisión hasta que toya nos interrumpió. Salta sobre natsu y lo hace caer.

Lucy: toya no le hagas eso a natsu

Natsu: No te preocupes mi amor, quiere luchar pero es muy pequeño

Lucy: Natsu lo toma de la ropa y lo levanta dejando sobre el aire. Y natsu le dice.

Natsu: Seré tu cuñado en un tiempo.

Lucy: me sonrojo.

Toya: Se van a casar.

Natsu: no por el momento.

Lucy: Gracias a dios interrumpe mama.

Yumy: Ya está el almuerzo.

Lucy: nos sentamos y almorzamos. Terminado el almuerzo mama y toya se fueron a recostar. Le digo a natsu si quería descansar con migo y me dijo.

Natsu: Le digo que si con nerviosismo.

Lucy: Nos acostamos, el se quedo dormido con una frase.

Natsu: te amo

Lucy: Yo también además le digo gracias por hoy. Y me quede dormida pensando en lo que le dijo a mi hermano.

Capitulo 7

La cita de Lisana y Luki

Lucy: Me despierto, despierto a natsu y le digo voy a la casa de lisana. Me dice 2 cosas.

Natsu : Está bien , la beso y cuando termines avísame y te pasare a buscar.

Lucy: Está bien, lo bese y me fui. Llego a la casa de lisana, 1ero te maquillare, 2do te peinare y por último el vestido.

Lisana : Esta bien , lucy quiero pedirte algo . Quiero que vayas a escondidas tú y natsu a la cita.

Lucy : ¿Por qué?

Lisana: por lo que dijo luki hace unos días.

Lucy: Esta bien, bueno empecemos, listo maquillaje, listo el peinado. Debo irme iremos te lo prometo, llame a natsu y me paso a buscar. En su auto le digo que iremos a escondidas a la cita de ellos 2.

Natsu: Te volviste muy amiga de ella

Lucy: Es cómico quiso matarme hace un tiempo.

Natsu: jajajajaj, si aun lo recuerdo

Lucy: en la noche

Luki: Hola

Lisana: Hola

Luki: Vamos, te ves muy linda

Lisana: no es mucho, no parezco una flor purpura.

Luki: No estás hermosa.

Lisana: gracias intente que no se diera cuenta que me había sonrojado. Fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la ciudad.

Lucy : los seguimos como habíamos acordado con lisana.

Llegamos al restaurante al que entraron. Esperamos unos minutos para entrar nosotros.

Natsu: Parecíamos espías de la manera en que entramos para que no se percatara luki.

Lisana: Terminada la cena me hace una propuesta.

Luki: Quieres ser mi novia

Lisana: Dame un momento iré al baño. Le hago seña a lucy para que me siga.

Lucy: Vi su seña y la seguí ella me dijo lo que le dijo luki.

Lisana: Me pidió que sea su novia

Lucy: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Lisana: Todavía nada.

Lucy: Dile que si serás feliz.

Lisana: Gracias por apoyarme.

Lucy: De nada.

Lisana: Salgo del baño. Voy a su espalda y lo beso con esto tienes tu respuesta.

Luki: Me besa le correspondo, entonces es un sí.

Lisana: Si, quiero ser tu novia.

Luki: Bueno, creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

Lisana: Si, mi amor. Llegamos a mi casa.

Luki: Me despido con un beso.

Lisana: me besa y correspondo y nos despedimos.

Luki : antes de que sierre la puerta le grito te amo y me voy .

Lisana: Lo escucho me sonrojo. Fue una noche prefecta.

Capitulo 8

El cumpleaños de Lucy

Natsu: Faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños, estaba preparando todo en mi casa. Como lo había pedido mi padre.

Tengo su regalo escondido en mi casa. Llamare a Lucy por teléfono. Hola Lucy estás en tu casa.

Lucy: si estoy aquí.

Natsu: Puedo ir para allá.

Lucy: Natsu eres mi novio no hace falta que preguntes para venir. Y la respuesta es si. Ven.

Natsu : voy para allá, acuérdate que hoy festejaremos tu cumpleaños en mi casa .

Lucy: si lo espero con ansias

Natsu: Bien en unos 20min estoy ahí. Llevare su regalo y se lo daré para que lo use esta noche.

Natsu: llego a su casa y toco el timbre. Veo que Lucy abre la puerta pero no pude decirle nada por ella se tiro enzima mío.

Lucy: Mi amor como estas. En ese momento me percate que estaba sobre él.

Natsu: Mi amor 2 cosas, 1ero sé que me extrañaste y la segunda me encantaría estar así un rato mas, pero podrías levantarte.

Lucy: Si te extrañe mucho y lo siento. Ven Pasa.

Natsu: gracias, mi amor te compre un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

Lucy: Gracias, mi amor eres el mejor, lo usare esta noche. ¿Quiénes irán?

Natsu: Todos nuestros amigos y tu familia.

Lucy: Invitaste a lisana y a luki.

Natsu: Si por 2 motivos.

Lucy: ¿2 motivos? ¿Cuáles son?

Natsu: 1ero por que se volvieron muy buenos amigos nuestros y el 2do es porque si no hubiera agredido ese día no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

Lucy: Eres muy dulce mi amor. Un premio.

Natsu: un premio ¿cuál?

Lucy: Esto, lo beso y el responde con gran pasión. Almorzamos en mi casa y llegando a las 18: 00 natsu me dice.

Natsu: Deberías ir a arreglarte así podemos ir sin más demora.

Lucy: Si, me bañe y me puse el regalo que me compro natsu. Es un vestido color cielo muy bonito.

Natsu : yo me bañe en otro baño que había en la casa .y me puse un traje que tenía en el auto. Yumi y toya ya estaban listos solo faltaba Lucy.

Lucy: Bajo las escaleras y lo veo a natsu vestido con un traje de gala parecía un príncipe.

Natsu: Bajo la escalera y parecía una princesa

Lucy: Como me veo.

Natsu: Te ves hermosa. Mi amor

Yumi: Una foto de los 2 juntos.

Yumi: Digan whisky

Lucy y natsu: whisky

Natsu: Bien deberíamos irnos.

Lucy : Llegamos a las 7:30 terminamos en arreglar unos detalles . Los primeros en llegar fueron lisana y luki y después de ellos llegaron todos.

Natsu: papa ellos son la familia de lucy. Es un placed yo soy el papa de natsu.

Igne: señora

Yumy: dígame yumi

Igne: le gustaría tomar una taza de té con migo. Creo que estas cosas ya no son de nuestro estilo.

Yumi: Estoy de acuerdo, acepto con gusto, toya tú diviértete.

Toya: si.

Igne: vamos.

Yumy: vamos.

Igne: diviértanse

Natsu: quiero decir unas breves palabras. 1ero Lucy gracia por aceptar mi propuesta de amor. Lo 2do agradecer a todos por apoyarnos.

Que comience la fiesta.

Lucy: Nuestros padres.

Natsu: fueron a tomar una taza de té.

Lucy: Que bien.

Natsu: Lucy te amo

Lucy: Yo también. Bailamos todo la noche.

Ya se habían ido todos incluyendo mi madre y mi hermano. Nos acostamos y nos dormimos. Fue una noche perfecta. Amo a natsu dengeel.

Capitulo 9

De vacaciones con mis amigos y el amor de mi vida.

Lucy: Se acercan las vacaciones de verano los exámenes terminaron y gracias a dios natsu y yo aprobamos sin ninguna complicación.

Natsu: Lucy

Lucy: si

Natsu : te gustaría ir de vacaciones con migo y nuestros amigos.

Lucy: si, pero a dónde iremos.

Natsu: A una casa en la playa que es de mi familia.

Lucy: cuando iremos

Natsu: Las 2 primeras semanas de noviembre. Así volveremos antes de la fiesta

Lucy: Eso es en 2 días.

Natsu: si

Lucy: bien, preparare mis maletas hoy. Cuando saldremos.

Natsu: el domingo por la noche.

Lucy: bien.

Natsu : saldremos desde mi casa . Me pregunto por qué no vienes el sábado por la noche a mi casa. Así saldremos el domingo por la noche con tranquilidad.

Lucy: está bien, después de todo eres mi novio. No hay nada de malo que me quede en tu casa.

Natsu: una cosa mas

Lucy: cual

Natsu: te amo.

Lucy: yo también. Fui a mi casa arme mis maletas. Dormí el viernes en mi casa.

El sábado por la tarde me despedí de mi familia y le dije que estaría para las fiestas.

Yumi: cuídate, nos veremos para las fiestas.

Lucy : fui a la casa de natsu. Me recibió con un dulce beso. Ese día nos acostamos temprano use su bíceps como una almohada.

Natsu: cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más. La veía dormir era tan linda quería unirme a ella en cuerpo y en alma pero esperaría a que ella estuviera lista

Lucy: nos despertamos, desayunamos y salimos al parque tomados de la mano como una pareja me hacia tan feliz. ¿Cuándo llegaran nuestros amigos?

Natsu: Llegaran por la tarde

Lucy: Que bien, en el parque, nos encontramos con lisana y luki. Ellos nos ven y nos saludan

Lisana: hola chicos como están

Lucy: cómo ves le señalo nuestras manos.

Lisana: se ve que están muy enamorados.

Lucy: si, natsu me hace muy feliz

Lisana: lo mismo digo luki me hace muy feliz.

Lucy: veía a natsu y a luki y veía que están rojos como tomates.

¿Vendrán de vacaciones con nosotros?

Luki: por supuesto que si. ¿Podre estar a solas con mi amada?

Natsu: por supuesto iremos juntos. Pero en la casa ara cada uno lo que desee.

Luki: que bien

Natsu: creo que es hora de irnos. Debemos terminar de empacar

Lucy: si vamos. Nos veremos a las 17:00.

Lisana: si, estaremos puntuales.

Lucy: bien llegamos terminamos de empacar y se hicieron las 17:00 en un pestañar. Salimos y en un par de horas llegamos. En la casa de playa.

Natsu: bueno, hay 4 habitaciones cada pareja ira en una habitación.

Luki: te lo agradezco

Natsu: de nada.

Ganjeel: porque usas una bufanda en pleno verano.

Natsu: bueno, es la bufanda que me regalo Lucy para mi cumpleaños. Es signo de nuestro amor.

Lucy: yo me sonroje

Natsu: bueno, vallamos a cambiarnos nos veremos en la puerta para ir a la playa. De acuerdo

Todos: si

Lucy: nos fuimos a cambiar, terminamos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Salimos a la puerta estaban todos ya fuimos a la playa. Estuvimos toda la tarde.

Natsu: bueno, volvamos

Luki: ¿qué comeremos? Podría preparar mi famoso pollo al disco. ¿Tienes disco?

Natsu: si, está en el deposito. Yo lo traigo. En la nevera esta todo.

Luki: bien comenzare a cocinar.

Lisana: amore quieres que corte las verduras

Luki: por favor amore.

Lisana: corte todo me tomo unos 20min.

Luki: bien la salsa esta lista. Si quieren pueden ir con sus parejas. Yo me quedare con lisana.

Natsu: bien, los dejaremos solos. Lucy quiero mostrarte algo.

Lucy: que cosa

Natsu: mi madre preparo una carta para la chica que realmente ame de verdad. Ten aquí esta.

Lucy: la leo y dice.

Isayoi: hola seguramente natsu te ama de verdad para darte esta carta. Amalo consiéntelo y se tierna. Seguramente el esta besándote y abrasándote todo el tiempo. Sería demasiado pedirte que llames isayoi a tu primera hija. Dile a mi hijo que lo amo. Gracias por amarlo.

Natsu: ¿hay algo que pueda saber de la carta?

Lucy: si 1ero nuestra 1era hija se llamara isayoi 2do tu madre te ama.

Hay una cosa que debo decirte

Luki: muchachos esta la cena cérvida. Vengan antes de que se enfrie.

Lucy: te lo diré después de la cena.

Natsu: está bien es algo con lo que deba preocuparme.

Lucy: para que no te preocupes te daré algo.

Natu: ¿Qué?

Lucy: este beso, te amo.

Natsu: wuaw yo te amo.

Lucy: cenamos, la mayoría luego de la cena se fue a recostar. Yo le ago. Seña a natsu para ir afuera.

Natsu: salimos a fuera con Lucy a tomar aire.

Lucy: natsu, yo te amo, tú me amas quiero pedirte que ambos nos unamos en cuerpo y en alma.

Natsu: estás segura

Lucy: si, quiero entregarme a ti

Natsu; está bien, lo aremos

Lucy : es mi primera vez , te entregare todo mi amor lo entiendes .

Natsu: si, bien vamos a nuestro cuarto.

Lucy: vamos, en el cuarto empezamos a besarnos con mucha pasión poco apoco nos empezamos a sacar la ropa. Empezó a besarme el cuello, tuve una excitación, natsu me dijo.

Natsu: me entregare a ti. Empecé a tomarla de adelante hacia atrás. En su excitación me dijo que me ama. Yo respondí de la misma manera.

Lucy: llegamos al clímax del momento. Por fin nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma. Dormimos abrasados toda la noche las 2 semanas pasaron volando. Volvimos pase la noche en su casa y esas fueron nuestras vacaciones de verano

Capitulo 10

La herencia de Lucy

Lucy: natsu me acompaño a mi casa y estuvo con migo como una pareja de novios que pasa el día juntos.

Alguien toco la puerta. Abrí era un abogado. ¿Qué necesita?

Abogado: puedo pasar.

Lucy: si .

Abogado: su padre tenía viñas empresas grandes corporaciones. El me dijo que debería venir cuando cumpliera 18 para entregarle lo que le corresponde para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Hay alguien aquí llamado natsu.

Natsu: si soy yo.

Abogado: me dio una carta para usted tenga.

Natsu: la carta decía.

Inuyasha: hola, 1ero lamento no haberte llevado a su cumpleaños, pero creo que el destino los unirá. Hay un dinero que será para gastos del casamiento, amala como si no hubiera un mañana, dile que la amo. Gracias de mi estudiante pasas a ser mi yerno.

Natsu: Lucy la carta dice algo para ti.

Lucy: que dice.

Natsu: 1ero hay una parte para el casamiento, 2do que te ame como si no hubiera un mañana y 3ro que te ama.

Lucy: gracias amor, se me cae una lagrima, pero él me la quita delicadamente.

Abogado: señor natsu y señorita Lucy deben firmar para que se deposite todo en su cuenta.

Lucy: bien donde firmamos

Abogado: aquí

Lucy: firmamos y el abogado se retira.

Natsu: amor debes preguntar a tu madre como conoció a tu padre.

Lucy: estarás con migo.

Natsu: por supuesto

Capitulo 11

La historia de la relación de mis padres

Lucy: mama, binó un abogado y me entrego unos papeles. Me dijo que papa era rico y tenía una herencia para mí.

Yumi: sabía que este día llegaría. Lucy hoy te contare la historia de amor que tuve con tu padre.

Lucy: antes de que comiences. Natsu estará con migo en todo momento.

Yumi: de todos modos, esto involucra a natsu. Bien comenzare mi primer día como secretaria del señor inuyasha heathfile me trato con mucho respeto y cariño tanto que los 2 nos enamoramos. Aun recuerdo cómo fue su propuesta de matrimonio.

Inuyasha: yumi nos amamos quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. Yumi taisho aceptarías ser mi esposa.

Yumi: pero tus padres nunca aceptaran nuestro matrimonio.

Inuyasha: no me importa, las riquezas, el poder, solo me importa tu amor. Entonces aceptas.

Yumi: si acepto, te amo inuyasha.

Inuyasha: yo también te amo. Iremos a mi casa.

Yumi: bien.

Inuyasha: papa, mama me casare con yumi lo quieran o no.

Padres de inuyasha: como dijiste no estamos de acuerdo. Si te casas con ella lo perderás todo.

Inuyasha: en eso te equivocas. Sin ser tu hijo tengo 50 por ciento de la empresa. Me iré y no volverás a verme.

Padres de inuyasha: no te necesitamos aquí, vete.

Yumy: al mes nos casamos. Tomo un trabajo de profesor de física. Ahí seguramente te conoció a ti natsu.

Natsu: si, me dijo que quería presentarme a su hija. Me dijo que me llevaría a su cumpleaños. Pero nunca llego a buscarme. Nunca supe porque.

Yumi: te lo explicare, cuando Lucy cumplió 15 el cae gravemente enfermo, en ese momento yo estaba embarazada de toya. Cuando enfermo me dijo.

Inuyasha: cuando Lucy cumpla 18 vendrá un abogado a entregarle su parte de la herencia que le corresponde. En ese momento y solo en ese momento cuéntale toda nuestra historia. Entiendes

Yumi: si mi amor lo prometo. Bueno esta es toda la historia del amor profundo que sentía por tu padre. No te lo conté antes por que debía cumplir mi promesa. También me dijo que les de nuestros añillos de bodas para su boda. ¿Piensan casarse?

Lucy: natsu toma mi mano y le dice.

Natsu: si amo a Lucy y me casare con ella pero en un tiempo.

Yumi: que bien. De mi parte y de parte de su padre te pido que la cuides.

Capitulo 12

Una feliz navidad

Natsu: amor donde pasaremos la navidad.

Lucy: quiero pasarla con nuestras familias y amigos.

¿Qué te parece?

Natsu: me parece perfecto .iremos a preguntarle a tu madre, a mi padre y luego a nuestros amigos.

Bien, vamos con tu madre primero.

Lucy: fuimos y le preguntamos y nos dijo.

Yumi: si, por qué no, vamos a festejar 3 cosas

Lucy : 3 cosas . La 1era se el nacimiento de Jesucristo y las otras 2.

Yumi: la 2da, es tu feliz relación de amor, y la 3era es todos los amigos que hiciste en este año que nos mudamos a magnolia.

Lucy: si, debemos festejar. Bueno debemos ir a avisar a más gente.

Yumi: bien los veré para la fiesta.

Lucy: natsu le pregunto a su padre

Igne: si por supuesto, así podremos hablar sobre la boda.

Natsu: como sabes que planeamos casarnos

Igne: tengo mis contactos

Natsu: bien debemos irnos. Te veré en la casa de Lucy.

Igne: ahí estaré.

Lucy: los llamare así les diré a todos juntos.

Natsu: estupendo

Lucy: vengan a la plaza de magnolia en unos 20min. Ahí estaremos. Fuimos a la plaza, ya estaban todos les pregunte si les parece pasar navidad todos juntos.

Todos: si por supuesto

Lucy : bien nos veremos esta noche en mi casa. Ya se estaba acercando la tarde. Me fui a bañar , me puse el vestido que me regalo natsu , mas el anillo de nuestro noviazgo .

Natsu: me bañe y me puse mi traje, mas mi anillo y la bufanda que me regalo en mi cumpleaños.

Lucy : lo vi , está bien vestido , era cómico y romántico cómico por que usaba una bufanda con un traje , y romántico por que sigue recordando el regalo que le hice en su cumpleaños.

Natsu: llegaron todos. Pero primero fuimos a misa.

Sacerdote: guíense por el amor y su vida será placentera y feliz

Natsu: mire a Lucy y la abrase discretamente en el banco.

Lucy: me abraso y yo correspondí su abraso. Culminado la misa fuimos a casa y cenamos. Prepare un pato asado.

Natsu: esta delicioso amor.

Igne: cuando se casaran.

Lucy: todavía no hemos puesto una fecha. Cuando la tengamos se lo haremos saber.

Igne : solo te pido que hagas feliz a mi hijo , seguro isayoi te habrá pedido algo .

Lucy: si, que su primera nieta se llame como ella.

Igne: si, me imagine que te pediría eso.

Natsu: ben Lucy vamos a bailar.

Lucy: si, me acerca con su bufanda y me besa.

Natsu: te amo

Lucy: yo también. Bailamos toda la noche, nuestros amigos se fueron, igne también se fue, mi mama y mi hermano se fueron a recostar.

Natsu: bueno creo que es hora que también nosotros también nos acostemos también.

Lucy: si, con un bostezo, nos acostamos y me dormí admirando su cara.

Natsu: la admire por unos minutos, me hacia feliz que ella sea feliz. Es lo mejor de mi vida. Te amo le susurro y me duermo también.

Capitulo 13

La graduación

Lucy :ya ha pasado medio año de nuestro último año en la secundaria fairy tail.

La puerta del colegio me traía recuerdos del encuentro inesperado con natsu. Podríamos decir que fuimos unidos por el destino.

Natsu: le propondré a Lucy que después de la graduación se mude con migo.

Aun me parece loco que ya haya pasado todo un año desde que empezamos nuestra relación.

Gray: ¿Qué haces natsu?

Natsu: pienso en este último año y en mi relación con Lucy.

Gray: le pediste que se mude con tigo.

Natsu: aun no pero lo are

Gray: hazlo es lo mejor del mundo vivir con la persona que amas.

Natsu: lo haré luego de la graduación.

Gray: bien, suerte. Me voy debo ver a lluvia.

Natsu: se va gray y en eso aparece lucy.

Lucy :¿Qué haces amor?

Natsu: quiero pedirte algo y quiero que me digas que sí.

Lucy: si, que es

Natsu: pero será luego de la graduación.

Lucy: está bien pero ya dime que es

Natsu: quiero que vivas con migo.

Lucy: no ce roncas en la noche , una noche está bien pero todas las noches , no ce.

Natsu: yo no ronco mientes, o puede ser que sí.

Lucy : es una broma , si después de la graduación me mudare con tigo.

Natsu: me haces muy feliz. Te amo

Lucy: yo también. La graduación se acerco y ya estábamos en la mañana de la graduación. Ya se acercaba la hora. Me fui a bañar me puse mi vestido azul marino y mi anillo de noviazgo.

Natsu: me puse mi traje y aunque parezca ridículo mi bufanda y el anillo símbolo de nuestro a buscar a Lucy en mi auto.

Lucy: din don. Suena el timbre

Era natsu vino a buscarme para ir a la graduación.

Bueno nos vamos

Yumi: esperen quiero una foto de los recién graduados.

Lucy: bien, ven natsu la foto

Yumi: pónganse juntos.

Lucy: nos ponemos juntos.

Yumi: digan magnolia

Lucy y natsu: magnolia (flash)

Lucy: bien nos fuimos, llegamos a la ceremonia de graduación que comenzó en el acto.

Profesor : queridos alumnos quiero felicitarlos y decirles que ya no veo a mis alumnos sino a hombre y mujeres que serán el futuro de este país . Comenzaremos con la entrega de diplomas.

1ero a nuestra mejor estudiante de matemáticas a la señorita levi

Levi: muchas gracias a todos

Profesor: 2do a nuestro mejor luchador a ganjeel

Ganjeel: esto es por ti levi te amo

Levi: no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo.

Profesor: 3ro el mejor estudiante de lengua romance yeral

Yeral: les agradezco su apoyo.

Profesor: 4to la mejor arquera erza

Erza: muchas gracias

Profesor: 5to el mejor poeta luki

Luki: muchas gracias

Profesor: 6to la mejor actriz lisana

Lisana: muchas gracias

Profesor: ahora a los 2 últimos diplomas. Como se que están en pareja. Creo que todos quieren que suban juntos. O me equivoco. ¿Quieren que suban juntos?

Todos: si¡

Lucy: subimos los 2

Profesor: al mejor promedio y a la mejor compañera

Natsu denyel y lucy heathlife

Felicidades.

Lucy : terminada la graduación

Todos: mañana aremos la fiesta de graduación.

Lucy: bien nos vemos mañana.

Capitulo 14

La fiesta de graduación

Natsu: casi era hora de la fiesta me cambien. Me puse el traje, la bufanda y el anillo .fui a comprar un ramillete para Lucy y me dirijo a su casa.

Lucy : me cambien y me puse el vestido y espere a natsu . En eso escucho el timbre din don .

Abro la puerta y era natsu. Me regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Natsu : hola mi amor , le regale una sonrisa , entro a su casa , tengo tu ramillete , se lo pongo y en eso ella me besa y correspondo en el acto.

Lucy: por un impulso, lo beso y era tan lleno de amor dulzura su beso.

Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos

Natsu: si, vamos. Llegamos en unos 20min. Nos encontramos con todos nuestros amigos. Se enteraron que nos íbamos a casar.

Gray: cuando será, seré tu padrino.

Natsu: si, y todavía no he puesto una fecha. En eso veo a Lucy charlando con lisana. ¿Me pregunto que estarán hablando?

Lisana: lucy, puedo hablar con tigo.

Lucy: si , que paso

Lisana: luki me propuso matrimonio y le dije que si

Lucy: que bueno, saltamos las 2 juntas en signo de alegría ¿Cuándo será?

Lisana: en un mes, además quiero pedirte que seas mi dama de honor s

Lucy: claro que si. Felicidades

En la fiesta.

Natsu: ben Lucy vamos a bailar.

Lucy: si, bailamos todo la noche. Termino la fiesta cada uno se fue y natsu me pide…..

Natsu: lucy quiero unirme a ti. Si es que tú quieres.

Lucy: por supuesto que si amor. Lo miro con ternura.

Natsu : vamos a mi casa. En mi casa empezamos a besarnos con pasión. Poco a poco le saque su vestido.

Lucy: lo bese y poco a poco le saque su traje. Entre besos y caricias lo deje entrar en mí. Y llegando al clímax del momento terminamos estallados de placed. Pero algo diferente paso esa noche.

Capitulo 15

Sentimientos y antojos extraños

Natsu: Lucy, esta extraña me pide comidas con la escusa de antojos, panqueques, frutillas con crema. Y además llora sin ninguna razón.

¿No estará embarazada?

Lucy: natsu se fue a trabajar con su padre en la arqueología por un par de horas, pero lo extraño mucho. Siento la necesidad de que este con migo y a veces lloro por eso. Siento el timbre din don y lo veo y me pongo a llorar

Natsu: ¿Por qué lloras? , ¿Puede ser que estés embarazada?

Lucy: no ce le digo llorando.

Natsu: entonces vamos ahora le digo.

Lucy: me alegro que te preocupes por mí. Le digo llorando.

Natsu: en el hospital.

Enfermera: señor y señora danyel.

Lucy: me sonroje cuando la enfermera dijo señora danyel.

Doctor: le hare una preguntas

Lucy : si

Doctor: ¿hace cuanto que se siente muy sensible y antojada?

Lucy: hace un mes

Doctor: ¿ustedes tienen relaciones?

Lucy: si, le respondí sonrojada

Doctor: ¿hace cuanto que paso?

Lucy: hace un mes

Doctor: bueno, no me cabe duda de que está embarazada pero hágase una prueba de embarazo para estar seguros.

Lucy: bien, hasta luego. En casa

Natsu: iré a comprar la prueba de embarazo. Para estar seguros

Lucy: natsu ¿Qué pasaría si estaría embarazada?

Natsu: seria el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bueno iré a comprar eso.

Lucy: aquí te espero

Natsu: fui a la farmacia a comprar la prueba de embarazo. En el camino pensaba si era niña la llamaría isayoi y si es niño lo llamaría inuyasha. Luego pase por una pastelería y le compre unos pastelitos.

Lucy: escucho la puerta y era natsu. Me trajo 2 cosas la prueba de embarazo y unos pastelitos. Are la prueba y luego te diré.

Natsu: aquí te espero. Mientras entro en el baño. Pensaba la alegría de nuestras familias y amigos.

Lucy: me hice la prueba y si dio positivo. Habrá un pequeño una pequeña creciendo en mi vientre. Era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Natsu: escucho la puerta del baño y le pregunto ¿estás embarazada?

Lucy: le digo que si

Natsu: no termino de decir que si que impulsivamente le di un tierno y dulce abraso.

Lucy: sentí una gran alegría en ese abraso.

Natsu : deberíamos decirles a nuestros padres y amigos.

Lucy: si, tienes razón.

Natsu: bien, lo haré mientras tú comes tus pastelitos.

Lucy: me vas a engordar. Pero los comeré porque son mis favoritos.

Natsu : llame primero a la casa de Lucy yumi , toya pueden venir .

Yumi: si, vamos para allá

Natsu: luego llame a mi casa papa puedes venir

Igne: si voy para allá

Natsu: amigos pueden venir

Amigos: si, vamos para allá

Natsu: bien, ya les avise a todos. Estarán aquí en unos 20min.

Lucy: bien, estaban ricos los pastelitos. Gracias

Natsu: ei, no me dejaste ni uno.

Lucy: soy una mujer embarazada, mis antojos hace que coma mucho.

Natsu: si como no. Empezamos a reírnos después de eso. Sentí la puerta al parecer llegaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Lucy: pónganse cómodos.

Natsu: seguro se preguntaran por que los llamamos.

Lo que pasa es que mi hermosa novia está embarazada. Vamos a ser padres.

Yumi: muchas felicidades

Igne: lo mismo digo

Gray: como padrino del novio los felicito. Esto será el fruto de nuestro amor

Lucy: será el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Capitulo 16

La boda de Lisana y Luki

Lucy : ya ha pasado un mes desde que me entere que estoy embarazada .

Pero no hablaremos de mi bebe sino de la boda de lisana y luki.

Lisana: hoy es un día muy especial. Me casare con el hombre que amo. Pensé que no habría más amor para mí después de que termine con natsu. Y pensé que odiaría a Lucy por salir con el. Pero no fue así Lucy se volvió una gran amiga y será una gran dama de honor.

Lucy: llamare a lisana para ver como esta. Hola lisana como estas

Lisana: bien, ¿puedo ir para allá?

Lucy: si, ven natsu fue a comprar otro vestido, por que el bebe crece, y necesito tallas más grandes.

Lisana: estaré ahí en unos 15min

Lucy: te espero.

Lucy: en eso escucho la puerta, pasa lisana

Lisana: permiso, ¿ya sabes qué será?

Lucy: si, será una niña

Lisana: ¿Cómo se llamara?

Lucy: isayoi como la madre de natsu.

Lisana: que lindo nombre. Estoy muy nerviosa gracias a ti y a natsu me casare.

Lucy: que dices. Todo esto lo lograste por ti misma

Lisana: si pero me ayudaste mucho. Gracias.

Lucy: de nada. En eso llega natsu con una talla más grande del vestido de dama de honor.

Natsu: hola amor ya llegue.

Lucy: que bien, tardaste mucho amor.

Natsu : lo que paso , es que el auto se quedo sin gasolina a mitad de camino y tuve que empujarlo hacia la estación de servicio. Lisana ¿no deberías ir a arreglarte ya?

Lisana: ¿Por qué?

Natsu: porque la ceremonia es a las 18:00 y ya son las 15:00.

Lisana: si debo irme. Adiós

Corrí hasta mi casa. Me bañe tranquilamente por la novia puede llegar tarde jajajajaj. En eso entra Wendy y me dice.

Wendy: es hora de maquillarte, quedaras hermosa.

Lisana : tardo una hora en maquillarme . Ya eran las 17: 00 cuando termino. Me puse mi afuera del cuarto mi hermano sting me grita diciendo

Sting: lisana, apúrate llegaremos tarde. luki ya está en la iglesia.

Lisana: ya casi termino. Me puse el collar que me regalo luki cuando cumplimos un mes de novios y Salí

Sting: era hora vamos.

Lisana: subimos a la limosina. Y llegamos en un pestañar. Entre y estaban todas las personas importantes para mi. Y la más importante estaba en el centro. El hombre que me enseño a volver a creer en el amor.

Sacerdote: luki celesti aceptas por esposa a lisana straus para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

Luki: si, acepto.

Sacerdote: lisana straus aceptas por esposo a luki celesti para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

Lisana: si, acepto

Sacerdote: lo que ha unido dios que no lo separe el hombre. Luki puedes besar a la novia.

Lisana: su beso es tan dulce y tierno.

Todos nos aplaudieron y felicitaron

En la fiesta

Luki y yo abrimos el vals luego todos comenzaron a bailar. Luego pedí un momento para decir unas palabras agradecí a mi dama de honor por su ayuda.

Lucy: con ayuda de natsu me levante. Contaras con migo para todo lo que necesites amiga y la abrase.

Lisana: bailamos toda la noche poco a poco se fueron todos. Fue una noche perfecta soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Capitulo 17

La novia de mi hermano

Lucy: natsu, le grito

Natsu: si, que paso, está bien el bebe.

Lucy: si, todo está bien quería preguntarte si me acompañas a la casa de mi mama.

Natsu: si, vamos

Lucy: pero caminaremos, el doctor dice que debo caminar.

Natsu : bien, vamos tardamos más de lo esperado por que isayoi va pesando. Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 4 meses. Lisana y luki están de luna de miel. Y yo no veo la hora de que isayoy nazca

Lucy: hay alguien en casa. La veo a Wendy sentada en el sofá. Le pregunto qué hacia aquí

Wendy: bueno yo, es que

Toya: te dije que podía hacerte un postre. Lucy que haces aquí.

Lucy: bien a visitarlos ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Toya: bien siéntate te lo explicare a Wendy la conocí en tu cumpleaños. Salimos mucho durante la época de vacaciones. La razón que ella esté aquí es que ella es mi novia.

Lucy: ¿tu novia?

Toya: hace un mes ya

Lucy: porque no me lo dijiste. Soy tu hermana debo saberlo.

Toya: es que la emoción estaba en tu embarazo. No lo conté por ese motivo.

Lucy: bueno, Wendy cuéntame su declaración de amor.

Wendy: fue muy dulce. Me llevo rosas por un mes entero. Pero me parecía un tonto. Pero su último regalo me enamoro. Me envió a mi ventana un oso de felfa.

Toya: después de eso me dio una oportunidad. Le dije Wendy straus aceptarías ser mi novia.

Wendy: yo por supuesto le dije que sí.

Toya: y así estamos saliendo hace un mes.

Natsu: hasta que por fin te decidiste.

Lucy: tu lo sabias

Natsu: si se sus intenciones desde tu cumpleaños.

Lucy: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Natsu: porque me pidió que no te lo dijera. Al menos por ahora. Pero ahora lo sabes. Tienes una cuñadita muy encantadora.

Lucy: si muy encantadora, y le hago una sonrisa.

Wendy: de cuanto estas ya

Lucy: de 4 meses. Bien hermanito espero que seas feliz.

Natsu: bien, creo que debemos irnos

Lucy: si vamos. Adiós

Toya y Wendy: adiós

Lucy: creo que es hora de ir preparando el cuarto del bebe.

Natsu: si tienes razón ¿Qué te parece mañana?

Lucy: si, escuchaste isayoi mañana empezaremos a preparar tu cuarto.

Capitulo 18

Preparando el cuarto de Isayoi

Lucy: empezamos limpiando el cuarto que sería de isayoi .

Natsu: iremos a comprar una cuna. Compre la cuna más bonita y grande que encontré. Nada será suficiente para mi princesita.

La compre y en un pardee horas llego a casa.

Natsu: luego de comprar la cuna compramos pintura rosa.

Natsu : me tomo 2 días pintarlo , pero se seco casi en una semana .

Luego de que se seco la pintura Lucy la decoro con flores

Lucy: la decore con flores y además pinte su nombre en la pared isayoi denyel.

Natsu : colocamos la cuna . Pinte el nombre de isayoi junto con una frase. Nunca te rindas por más que todo parezca perdido.

Lucy: ¿Por qué esa frase?

Natsu: la grabo mi madre en mi cuna . Y siempre me trajo valor cada vez que la leía.

Lucy: es muy tierno de mi parte. Pero todavía falta su ropa. En eso una vos nos llama

Igne: hay alguien en casa.

Natsu: ahí vamos papa.

Lucy: que lo trae por aquí

Igen: traje unos regalos para la pequeña isayoi.

Lucy: veo era mucha ropa juguetes biberones todo para isayoi.

Natsu: gracias papa

Igne: no es nada. Como abuelo es una de las cosas que are.

Lucy: bueno con esto. Acabamos de preparar el cuarto para isayoi.

Solo falta que salga.

Natsu: oíste isayoi. Te esperamos yo, tu mama, el abuelo igne, el tío toya, la tía Wendy y la abuela yumi.

Capitulo 19

El nacimiento de Isayoi

Lucy: estoy ya en mi 8 mes de embarazo todo está tranquilo. Pero sigo con mis antojos y mi horrible sensibilidad.

Natsu: quieres ir a cenar afuera

Lucy: si, me encantaría

Natsu: entonces vamos.

Lucy: llegamos al restaurante. Comimos una carne asada muy exquisita y en el medio de la cena siento que se me rompe la fuente.

Natsu ya viene

Natsu: ¿Quién viene?

Lucy: quiero decir, isayoi quiere salir.

Natu: pero no falta un mes.

Lucy: pero quiere salir ya

Natsu: vamos al hospital. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Lucy: si mi amor.

Natsu: llamare a todos papa ya viene el bebe yumi ya viene el bebe amigos ya viene el bebe.

En el hospital

Natsu: hola soy natsu danyel mi esposa esta con trabajo de parto. Dese prisa por favor.

Enfermera : una silla de ruedas por favor

Natsu: cuando Salí la vi a lisana le dije quédate aquí avisa a los demás que Lucy está dando a luz.

Lisana: si está bien .me quede afuera e hice lo que me pidió natsu. Poco a poco fueron llegando. Llego, la mama de Lucy, el padre de natsu y todos nuestros amigos.

Todos: como esta

Lisana: está dando a luz en este momento.

Natsu: en la sala

Doctor: bien Lucy empezaremos a pujar

Lucy: donde esta natsu

Natsu: estoy aquí mi amor

Lucy: Sera. Igual a ti mi amor

Natsu: porque lo dices

Lucy: por lo impulsiva y apurada que será.

Doctor: Lucy puja

Lucy: aaaaaaa. No ce si fueron 30min o 1 hora. Pero luego vi a una bebe de ojos negros como natsu.

Natsu: saldré a avisar a todos.

Que todo ha salido bien

Lucy: bien. Abisales a todos

Natsu: ha salido todo bien. Isayoi nació sin ninguna complicación y Lucy esta perfecta.

Doctor: ahora te pasare a una habitación así podrás estar con tu niña y podrán pasar a visitarte en 2 horas te daré de alta.

Lucy: como dijo el doctor me pasaron a una habitación y en ese momento escucho la puerta.

Natsu: hola mi amor traigo a alguien muy especial para nosotros. A isayoi ten y se la paso

Lucy : la amante y se quedo dormida .en eso entra yumi con igne para conocer a isayoy , luego toya con Wendy , luego levy con gajeel, luego erza con yeral y por ultimo lisana y luki.

Natsu: tocan la puerta era el doctor

Doctor: es hora de irte ya.

Natsu: bueno, Lucy cámbiate iré por el auto.

Lucy: me cambie, y en un momento nos fuimos. Llegamos a casa. Como isayoi dormía natsu me pidió que hablemos.

Natsu: ¿Qué te parece bautizar a isayoi cuando cumpla un mes?

Lucy: me parece perfecto. Entonces queda acordado la bautizaremos en un mes. Nos fuimos a dormir pero hoy con algo diferente. Con un integrante más en la familia.

Capitulo 20

El bautismo de Isayoi

Lucy: ya ha pasado un mes desde que nació mi niña. Como acordamos con natsu la bautizaremos hoy.

Natsu: ser padre es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sacando levantarse a las 5:00 am por que tiene hambre o los pañales sucios.

Hoy la bautizaremos. Costo elegir padrinos el padrino lo elegí yo y la madrina Lucy según lo acordado.

Lucy: como madrina elegí a lisana por que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Y pensar que quiso matarme hace ya un tiempo.

Lisana: como seré la madrina de isayoi. Le compre el vestido y sus aros

Lucy: que lindo no te hubieras molestado.

Lisana: no es nada. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Lucy: solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho.

Lisana: ¿y natsu?

Lucy: como el eligió al padrino fue a decirle.

Lisana: ¿Quién es?

Lucy: es gray tu amiga de la infancia. Es lógico que sea él.

Natsu: en la casa de gray. Gray quiero que seas el padrino de mi hija.

Gray: será un honor amigo ¿a qué hora será?

Natsu: a las 18:00hs, bien debo irme.

Gray: bien adiós.

Natsu: voy a casa rápido porque se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia.

Lucy: veo a natsu entrar, hola mi amor.

Natsu: creo que debemos apurarnos. Se acerca la hora.

Lucy : si , cuídala mientras me cambio.

Natsu: si, ve aquí me quedo.

Lucy: me puse mi vestido y mi anillo.

Baje rápido para que natsu pudiera cambiarse.

Natsu: le di a isayoi. Me puse mi traje y el anillo. Termine baje y nos fuimos.

En la iglesia

Ya estaban todos. Lucy me pregunta algo.

Lucy: ¿natsu me sigues amando?

Natsu: como el primer día. La beso

Lucy: su beso era tan lleno de amor. La ceremonia comenzó en un pestañar de ojos

Sacerdote: queridos hermanos estamos reunidos aquí hoy en la casa del señor para integrar a isayoi a la familia de dios.

Lucy: llegamos al momento culminante del bautismo. Se la pase a lisana para que se acerque con gray al bautisterio.

Sacerdote: isayoi yo te bautiso en el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo amen.

Isayoi: mua mua mua.

Lucy : termino la ceremonia y nos fuimos a nuestra casa para celebrar lo acontecido.

En el medio de la fiesta natsu toma la palabra y dice

Natsu : quisiera cerrar este día con una propuesta. Lucy eres la persona que me hiso la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero quiero que nuestra historia sea feliz para siempre. ¿Lucy te casarías con migo?

Lucy: le dije que si, y lo bese. Se termino el día con esa proposición.

Capitulo 21

La boda

Natsu: cuando le propuse matrimonio a lucy. Tuvimos que preparar las cosas. Preparamos todo para casarnos en junio.

Lucy: aun me parece increíble que me baya a casar. Y pensar que el primer encuentro que tuve con natsu fue a la entrada del colegio.

Natsu: veo que estaba distraída y la abraso con ternura.

Lucy : salgo de mis pensamientos porque alguien me abrasa y era natsu y me apoyo en su toras y él me pregunta.

Natsu: ¿en qué piensas?

Lucy: en ti mi amor, principalmente en nuestro primer encuentro.

Natsu: todavía te acuerdas

Lucy: si.

Natsu: me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi

Lucy: tú también me gustaste desde ese preciso momento.

Recuerdo que estuvimos como un minuto mirándonos.

Natsu : bueno, se hace tarde me iré a casa de gray a vestirme. Tocan la puerta. Quien es

Lisana soy yo lisana, vengo ayudar a Lucy a vestirse.

Natsu: pasa, bien ya que estas aquí me iré, fui a casa de gray me puse mi traje .Después fui a la casa de Lucy a buscar los añillos.

Hola yumi vine por los añillos.

Yumi: aquí están, me tome el atrevimiento de gravar sus nombres en ellos.

Natsu: gracias, nos veremos en la boda.

Yumi: si

Lucy: bien lisana ayúdame.

Lisana: si

Lucy: me ayudo a ponerme el vestido y el velo.

Bueno vamos toma a isayoi

Lisana: si. En la iglesia

Natsu : estoy nervioso pero es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Gray: bien natsu este momento te cambiara la vida para siempre.

Felicidades

Natsu: gracias amigo. En ese momento entra Lucy de la mano de mi padre.

Lucy: igne gracias por llevarme al altar, ya que mi padre ya no está es lógico que lo haga usted.

Ygne : no es nada has hecho muy feliz a mi hijo , te estare eternamente agradecido.

Lucy: llegamos al altar e igne me entrega a natsu.

Natsu: estas lista.

Lucy: siempre lo estuve.

Sacerdote: natsu aceptas por esposa a Lucy

Natsu: acepto.

Sacerdote: lucy aceptas por esposo a natsu

Lucy: acepto.

Sacerdote: por el poder conferido a mí los declaro marido y mujer. Natsu puedes besar a la novia.

Natsu: la bese y ese fue el inicio de nuestra vida como marido y mujer.

Lucy: su beso fue tan lleno de amor. Esta fue nuestra historia que seguirá llena de amor y pasión

Fin

Agradezco a Rafael maría de Elizalde en la confección y creación del personaje.

Agradezco a toda la comunidad de sagrado corazón en el apoyo emocional para la creación de la novela "unidos por el hilo del destino"


	2. Chapter 2 UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Unidos por el hilo del destino

Sinopsis

Hola soy Lucy tengo 18 años, mi familia consta de mi mama Yumi y mi hermano toya. Me he mudado a magnolia, y he sido transferida al colegio fairy tail. Ahí conocí a un chico pelirrosa de nombre Natsu y a una peliazul de nombre Levy , a una pelirroja de nombre erza , por ultimo gray un pelinegro que se desnuda sin ninguna razón en cualquier momento .

Capitulo 1

Un encuentro inesperado

Lucy: 1er día de clases, me levante y desayune y Salí con muchos libros que no me dejaban ver a donde iba. Choco contra alguien y caemos los 2 al suelo

Natsu: iba al colegio pero estaba mirando mensajes en mi celular y no estaba mirando a donde iba

Choco contra una chica, rubia de ojos chocolate. Me quede hipnotizado por su linda mirada

Lo siento le dije

Lucy: lo siento yo

Natsu: a donde te dirigías

Lucy: al colegio fairy tail

Natsu: yo también le dije

En el colegio

Natsu: bueno adiós

Lucy: yo me dirigí a la dirección para que me indicaran donde sería mi salón

En el salón

Profesor: les presento a una nueva estudiante

Lucy: soy Lucy heartfilia, espero que nos llevemos bien. Lo veo era el pelirrosa natsu.

Profesor: siéntate al lado de natsu

Lucy: asentí con la cabeza y me senté a su lado

Natsu; le dirigí una sonrisa

Lucy: yo respondí de la misma manera

Termina la clase

Natsu : invito a Lucy a almorzar ella me dice que si

Lucy: nos sentamos a comer y una chica de pelo blanco me insulta una chica de pelo blanco

Antes de responder natsu me defiende

Natsu: aléjate de ella. O te la veras con migo

Lisana: ¿qué? la quieres

Natsu: eso a ti no te interesa

Lisana: bien adiós

Lucy: ¿quién era ella? , era tu novia

Natsu: si lo era, pero eso se acabo

Terminan las clases

Natsu: te acompaño a tu casa

Lucy: le digo que si. Bueno aquí es

Natsu: bueno adiós

Lucy: y me besa en la mejilla. Me toque la mejilla mientras se iba corriendo ¿será que me enamore de el?

Natsu: porque le di ese beso ¿será que me enamore de ella?

Capitulo 2

Su cumpleaños

Lucy: me dirijo a mi casillero y me encuentro con un chico de pelo negro su nombre es gray

Gray : hola soy gray soy amigo de natsu quería decirte que hoy es su cumpleaños .

Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa.

¿Iras?

Lucy: si por supuesto. Cuantos años cumple

Gray: 19 años

Lucy: me dio una dirección magnolia 542 me dijo que será a las 18:00 hs

En el salón

Lucy: pensaba que regalarle a natsu

El me dijo que quería una bufanda de blanca con rayas grises

Exacto eso le comprare

Terminaron las clases

Lucy: eran la 13:00 hs, Salí del colegio y fui a comprarle su regalo. Le borde sus iniciales a la bufanda con una tarjeta de felicitaciones.

Ya eran las 15:00 cuando llegue a mi casa .fui a bañarme y me vestí con un vestido azul, con una chaqueta roja. Me ate el pelo con un listón azul.

Se hicieron las 17:00 después de terminar de cambiarse. Me dirigí a la casa de gray la encontré sin ningún problema

Gray: hola Lucy

Lucy: cuando llegara natsu

Gray: en unos minutos

Lucy: en el lugar había otros amigos de natsu, erza, lluvia, yeral, Wendy.

Hable con erza primero ella me dijo

Erza: si le haces algo a mi amigo natsu te hare trisas.

Lucy: nunca le haría daño a natsu

Gray: eres la primera que le hace frente a erza

Erza: eres valiente

Gray: llego natsu

Lucy: nos escondimos

Natsu: donde están todos

Todos: sorpresa

Natsu: chicos, no pensé que se acordarían

Todos: como pensabas que nos olvidaríamos

Lucy: erza le dio un celular gray unos zapatos nuevos. Todos le dieron cosas fabulosas. Yo le di mi regalo lo abrió y dijo

Natsu: era lo que quería. Gracias

Lucy: me abrasa con ternura y quedamos sonrojados por que nos miraban todos en la fiesta.

Lucy: jugamos al juego de la botella y me toco besarlo. Sus labios eran tan dulces que pude tocar el cielo

Natsu: cuando la bese un fuego inundo mi corazón

Lucy: cuando nos separamos, todos nos miraban con una cara que sentíamos algo más que solo amistad

Natsu: bueno es tarde creo que deberíamos irnos

Erza: si, tienes razón

Natsu: te acompaño a tu casa

Lucy: si, por favor

Natsu: te tengo un regalo

Lucy: pero es tu cumpleaños

Natsu: acéptalo por favor

Lucy: está bien. Me dio un añillo ¿y para que el añillo?

Natsu: yo tengo uno en mi mano. Lo que quiero pedirte bueno es que seas mi novia.

Lucy: por supuesto que sí. Y lo abrase sin pensar.

Natsu: ella me abraso yo correspondí su abraso que termino con un beso

Luego de que entro grite estoy enamorado de Lucy

Lucy: lo oí y grite lo mismo estoy enamorada de natsu

Mire por la ventana y estaba ahí todavía le tire un beso con ternura y el con ternura se lo guardo en su corazón

Capitulo 3

Dar a luz nuestro noviazgo

El viernes en el colegio

Natsu: amigos les quiero decir que Lucy ha aceptado ser mi novia

Lucy: ambos llevamos un añillo en símbolo de nuestro amor

Erza: felicidades

Lucy: todos nos felicitaron. Lisana me tiraba miradas de odio por estar de novia con natsu

Lisana: la odio, no permitiré que sean felices

Lucy: ese día llegaron 3 nuevos estudiantes. levi ,gajeel y luky . por la forma de comportarse de levy y gajeel eran novios .luki se sentó con lisana y parece que empesaron una gran amistad

En el almuerzo

Lucy : invitamos a levy y a gajeel a almorzar con nosotros .

Querían conocer los detalles de la declaración de amor. Así que nos llevaron por separado.

Erza: bueno, Lucy ben con nosotras.

Lucy: me llevaron a otro lado y me preguntaron con lujo de detalles la propuesta de amor

1ero les muestro el anillo

Wendy: que es ese añillo

Lucy: natsu me lo dio y me propuso que sea su novia.

Yo acepte sin dudarlo.

Levy: que romántico y dulce

Lluvia: debes conocer a sus padres.

Lucy: si, pero espero a que me lo proponga el. Bueno volvamos.

Natsu: gray, gajeel, yeral me llevaron para que les cuente. Les dije que le regale un anillo y tartamudee para pedirle que sea mi novia .los 2 llevamos un anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor.

Gray: que meloso que eres. No pensé que eras así.

Natsu: bueno volvamos digo yo. Volvimos y ahí estaba mi Lucy con su hermoso cabello color rubio y sus ojos color chocolate que tanto me enamoran

Terminan las clases

Natsu: Lucy quiero que conozcas a mi padre

Lucy: le digo si con nerviosismo

Natsu: la acompaño a su casa y me despido con un tierno beso

Lucy: me encanto su beso

Natsu: te vendré a buscar mañana a las 17: 00 para conocer a mi padre

En mi casa

Mama: como te fue

Lucy: bien, mañana conoceré al padre de natsu.

Mama: como te sientes con esa situación

Lucy: nerviosa, pero sé que saldrá todo bien.

Mama: recuerda que yo también debo conocerlo .

Capitulo 4

Conociendo al padre de natsu

Lucy: Me levante a las 10 am. Baje a desayunar, mientras desayunaba, pensaba como seria su padre y si aceptaría nuestra relación

Mama: la veo pensativa y la despierto de ese pensamiento. Le digo que no se preocupe. Me ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. Ella me dice

Lucy: me despierta de mis pensamientos. Si qué debo hacer

Mama: corta las verduras y condiméntalas.

Lucy : corte las verduras y las condimente . veo que mama corta unos trozos de carne y los pone a la plancha .

Toya: cuando estará el almuerzo

Lucy: en una hora le digo

Toya: avísame cuando este lista. Voy a jugar video juegos.

Lucy: bueno está listo. Alguien toca la puerta y veo a natsu con un ramo de rosas .¿qué haces aquí le pregunto?

Natsu : no pude aguantar hasta la 17 y vine a verte ahora

Mama: Lucy ¿quién es? es natsu . Invítalo a pasar , ¿ pregúntale si quiere almorzar con nosotros?

Lucy: sonrojada le pregunto si quieres almorzar con nosotros.

Natsu : asiento con la cabeza a su pregunta y entro a su casa.

Mama: así que tu eres natsu

Natsu: si

Mama: y dime como conociste a Lucy.

Natsu: digamos que nos unió el destino, es decir íbamos distraídos y nos chocamos en la entrada

Lucy: fue amor a primera vista, dije mirando con amor a natsu

Toya: ¿quién es él?

Natsu: soy natsu, el novio de Lucy

Lucy: sentí una gran alegría cuando escuche esas palabras salir de su boca.

Toya: bienvenido a la familia

Terminado el almuerzo

Mama: me iré a descansar

Toya: yo también

Lucy: eran las 14 miramos la tele hasta las 15. Le digo me iré a bañar así iremos a la casa de tus padres.

Natsu: está bien yo aquí te espero

Lucy : me fui a bañar y me puse un vestido azul , junto con un collar que me regalo mi padre cuando cumplí 15 años .

Cuando termine de cambiarme eran las 16:30.

Natsu: Lucy terminaste llegaremos tarde. En eso veo que sale del cuarto. La vi y era como volverme a enamorar de ella. Wau, dije y veo que se sonroja. Vamos le dije

Lucy: si

Natsu: vamos en mi auto

Lucy: subimos en su auto y llegamos a las 17. Entro en su casa. Y veo a un hombre muy parecido a natsu, deduje que era su padre, natsu me dijo que es arqueólogo .natsu me presenta

Natsu: papa ella es Lucy mi novia

Lucy: mucho gusto le digo

Igne: es un placed

Lucy: me abrasa y dice

Igne: que linda que es. Natsu si que tuviste suerte

Natsu: dijiste que no harías el ridículo.

Igne: yo nunca dije eso. Dime Lucy que te enamoro de natsu

Lucy: su mirada, sus ganas de protegerme y me encanta su pelo rosa. Mire a natsu y vi que estaba rojo como un tomate

Igne: natsu, te pusiste colorado

Natsu: no es tu imaginación

Igne: pondremos colorada a otra persona. Que te gusta de Lucy

Natsu: su mirada, su sensibilidad, su hermoso cabello rubio, y la forma de ayudarme a ser mejor persona

Lucy: donde esta su esposa

Igne: bueno, nuestra querida isayoy murió hace 2 años ya. Pero está bien es bueno que conozcas las cosas buenas y tristes de esta familia ¿quieres pertenecer a ella?

Lucy: si amo a natsu y quiero tomar lo bueno y lo triste y hacerlo mío también.

Natsu: Bueno es tarde debo llevar a Lucy a su casa

Igne: Una última cosa cuando es tu cumpleaños

Lucy: el 18 de mayo

Natsu: en una semana

Lucy: si

Igne: porque no lo festejan aquí

Natsu: ¿podemos?

Igne: si, volvamos a darle vida a esta casa. Bueno llévala a su casa antes de que se haga tarde

Natsu: Adiós. Bueno ya llegamos Lucy

Lucy: bueno, gracias por compartir todo esto con migo

Natsu: de nada. Y me despido con un dulce beso

Capitulo 5

ayudando a alguien inesperado

Lucy: estaba en mi casillero, y aparece lisana pidiéndome un favor. Me dijo.

Lisana: Luki me invito a salir. Me pregunto si me ayudas a comprar un vestido y que me ayudes a maquillarme. Es que yo no sé nada de eso.

Lucy: no se no intentaras matarme o algo por el estilo

Lisana: por supuesto que no

Lucy: pruébalo

Lisana: es que, bueno yo me gusta luki por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Lucy: te ayudare, me alegra que te hayas vuelto a enamorar

Lisana: lo mismo digo, me alegro que natsu y tú sean felices

Lucy: cuando es la cita.

Lisana: el sábado por la noche

Lucy: bien, le diré a natsu que nos lleve a comprar el vestido.

Lisana: está bien.

Lucy: en eso aparece natsu y le digo. Mi amor mañana nos llevaras a mí y a lisana a comprar un vestido para ella.

Natsu: lisana, estás segura

Lucy: si

Natsu: bueno el jueves las llevare después de la escuela.

Lucy: bueno adiós mi amor. Lo beso.

Natsu: me besa y yo correspondo sin ninguna duda.

Lucy: bueno debo avisarle a lisana.

Natsu: está bien, le digo con sensación de no querer separarme de ella.

Terminada la clase

Lucy: encuentro a lisana y le digo mañana por la tarde iremos a comprar el vestido.

Lisana: está bien, gracias debo irme

Lucy: natsu pasa por mi me regala una rosa y me dice

Natsu: habrá más regalos hasta tu cumpleaños

Lucy: la rosa tenía una nota que decía te amo mas cada día que pasa

Natsu: mientras manejo. La beso dulcemente en la mejilla. Ella me responde la nota de la rosa

Lucy: yo también te amo cada día que pasa.

Llegamos a la escuela

Lucy: tomados de la mano entramos al salón. Veo sentados y abrasados muy dulcemente a lisana y luky. Lisana me hace una seña de que quiere hablar con migo. Salimos del salón y me dijo.

Lisana : luki quiere decirme algo en nuestra cita .

Lucy: ¿por que estabas sentado sobre él?

Lucy: porque me dolía la espalda y me dijo que me siente en sus piernas para darme unos masajes. Note que su corazón se agitaba al estar sobre el .

Lucy: te abras dado cuenta que siente algo por ti. Terminan las clases y antes de irnos percato que luki le lanza un beso a lisana. Y ella se sonroja. Vamos lisana debemos irnos.

Lisana: si

Lucy: natsu nos hace seña para irnos subimos a su auto.

Natsu: la beso y ella corresponde. Te amo le digo.

Lucy: amor vamos debemos ir a comprar ese vestido

Natsu: bueno, suban. Hola lisana que bueno que te lleves bien con Lucy.

Lisana: si, ya no hay motivo para odiarla.

Lucy entramos en un negocio. Hola queremos comprar un vestido.

Vendedora: Qué tipo de vestido quieres.

Lisana: uno largo y de color purpura.

Vendedora: Bien aquí esta

Lisana: gracias, Lucy me ayudas.

Lucy: si

Lisana: entramos al vestidor.

Natsu: mientras Lucy ayudaba a lisana aproveche para comprarle un vestido a Lucy. Disculpa quiero un vestido para esa chica rubia

Vendedora: qué tipo de vestido

Natsu: azul cielo, que sea rápido no quiero que se entere.

Vendedora: Aquí esta.

Natsu: gracias

Lucy: Natsu, le grito

Natsu: si que pasa.

Lucy: Ben

Natsu: Ahí voy.

Lucy: Que te parece, como se ve

Natsu: se ve bien, a luki le gustara

Lucy: gracias, aquí está tu recompensa. Lo beso

Natsu: gracias, te hare favores más seguido.

Lucy: me rio internamente

Natsu: bueno, vayámonos

Lisana: pueden llevarme a mi casa

Natsu: Si, no hay problema. La llevamos a su casa

Lisana: gracias

Natsu: Lucy quieres cenar con migo en mi casa

Lucy: si, me encantaría, estará tu padre

Natsu: Supongo que sí, tal vez a beses sale con sus amigos. Veremos

Lucy: Está bien

Natsu: Papa vine con lucy. No hubo respuesta. Veré en la cocina le dije.

Lucy: Está bien

Natsu: Fui a la cocina encontré una nota de papa.

Igne: Me voy con mi club de lectura. Adiós

Natsu: bien, parece que no estará. Lucy

Lucy: Si, esta tu padre.

Natsu: No se fue con su club de libros.

Te parece comer pizza

Lucy: Si, adoro la pizza, mi comida preferida.

Natsu: preparare la pizza. Comimos y le pregunte. Si quería pasar la noche aquí.

Lucy: Que estas tramando.

Natsu: no pasara nada que tú no quieras.

Lucy: bien, entonces si pasare la noche aquí.

Natsu: Tendrás que dormir con migo. Porque mi padre sierra los demás cuartos con llave. Lo siento

Lucy: Esta bien. Nos acostamos y utilice su torso como almohada

Natsu: antes de quedarnos dormidos. Te amo le dije.

Capitulo 6

Un día doloroso

Natsu: Me despierto y la veo triste. lucy que te pasa le pregunto

Lucy: hoy hace 5 años que mi padre murió. Me acompañarías al cementerio.

Natsu: si, como tu participas en mis tristezas yo participare en las tuyas.

Lucy: gracias amor

Natsu: ¿tienes una foto para conocerlo?

Lucy: Si aquí esta.

Natsu : lo conozco fue mi profesor de física . Me dijo que me presentaría a su hija, dijo que haríamos linda pareja esto me lo dijo hace 5 años. Me dijo que me llevaría a su cumpleaños de 15 pero nunca llego.

Lucy: Entonces es como si estuviéramos unidos por el destino y el amor.

Natsu: quieres ir ahora más tarde, cuando quieras.

Lucy: pero no tengo ropa para ir al cementerio.

Natsu: yo tengo algo que puedes usar. Era un vestido de mi madre para estas cosas.

Lucy: bien pero estas seguro

Natsu: si, es un desperdicio tenerlo guardado.

Lucy: era un vestido, negro largo que llegaba hasta los talones.

Me puse ese vestido. Natsu se puso un traje de gala.

Natsu: Vamos lucy

Lucy : Si le dije con un poco de tristeza. El me abrasa para hacerme entender que tenía su apoyo. Yo correspondí su abraso y le digo gracias. Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al cementerio.

Natsu: La vi pensativa la deje en sus pensamientos. La desperté cuando llegamos.

Lucy: Me desperté de mis pensamientos. Cuando natsu me toco el hombro y me dijo.

Natsu: ya llegamos. Cuando nos íbamos acercando a la sepultura nos encontramos con yumi su madre, y su hermano abrase a su madre y me dijo.

Yumi: Gracias por cuidar y apoyar a mi hija.

Natsu: Yo le dije amo a su hija, la cuidare y apoyare en lo que pueda. Ellas lloraban de tristeza lo que hice fue abrasarlas y decirles que tenían mi apoyo.

Lucy: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Yumi : porque no almorzamos todos juntos .

Natsu: Es buena idea, yo las llevare tengo mi auto aquí.

Yumi: Bien vamos a mi casa.

Natsu: Nos fuimos todos en el auto tardamos unos 30 min.

Yumi: Yo cocinare.

Lucy: te ayudo.

Yumi: No, mejor atiende a tu novio

Lucy: Esta bien. Nos sentamos en el sofá y miramos la televisión hasta que toya nos interrumpió. Salta sobre natsu y lo hace caer.

Lucy: toya no le hagas eso a natsu

Natsu: No te preocupes mi amor, quiere luchar pero es muy pequeño

Lucy: Natsu lo toma de la ropa y lo levanta dejando sobre el aire. Y natsu le dice.

Natsu: Seré tu cuñado en un tiempo.

Lucy: me sonrojo.

Toya: Se van a casar.

Natsu: no por el momento.

Lucy: Gracias a dios interrumpe mama.

Yumy: Ya está el almuerzo.

Lucy: nos sentamos y almorzamos. Terminado el almuerzo mama y toya se fueron a recostar. Le digo a natsu si quería descansar con migo y me dijo.

Natsu: Le digo que si con nerviosismo.

Lucy: Nos acostamos, el se quedo dormido con una frase.

Natsu: te amo

Lucy: Yo también además le digo gracias por hoy. Y me quede dormida pensando en lo que le dijo a mi hermano.

Capitulo 7

La cita de Lisana y Luki

Lucy: Me despierto, despierto a natsu y le digo voy a la casa de lisana. Me dice 2 cosas.

Natsu : Está bien , la beso y cuando termines avísame y te pasare a buscar.

Lucy: Está bien, lo bese y me fui. Llego a la casa de lisana, 1ero te maquillare, 2do te peinare y por último el vestido.

Lisana : Esta bien , lucy quiero pedirte algo . Quiero que vayas a escondidas tú y natsu a la cita.

Lucy : ¿Por qué?

Lisana: por lo que dijo luki hace unos días.

Lucy: Esta bien, bueno empecemos, listo maquillaje, listo el peinado. Debo irme iremos te lo prometo, llame a natsu y me paso a buscar. En su auto le digo que iremos a escondidas a la cita de ellos 2.

Natsu: Te volviste muy amiga de ella

Lucy: Es cómico quiso matarme hace un tiempo.

Natsu: jajajajaj, si aun lo recuerdo

Lucy: en la noche

Luki: Hola

Lisana: Hola

Luki: Vamos, te ves muy linda

Lisana: no es mucho, no parezco una flor purpura.

Luki: No estás hermosa.

Lisana: gracias intente que no se diera cuenta que me había sonrojado. Fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la ciudad.

Lucy : los seguimos como habíamos acordado con lisana.

Llegamos al restaurante al que entraron. Esperamos unos minutos para entrar nosotros.

Natsu: Parecíamos espías de la manera en que entramos para que no se percatara luki.

Lisana: Terminada la cena me hace una propuesta.

Luki: Quieres ser mi novia

Lisana: Dame un momento iré al baño. Le hago seña a lucy para que me siga.

Lucy: Vi su seña y la seguí ella me dijo lo que le dijo luki.

Lisana: Me pidió que sea su novia

Lucy: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Lisana: Todavía nada.

Lucy: Dile que si serás feliz.

Lisana: Gracias por apoyarme.

Lucy: De nada.

Lisana: Salgo del baño. Voy a su espalda y lo beso con esto tienes tu respuesta.

Luki: Me besa le correspondo, entonces es un sí.

Lisana: Si, quiero ser tu novia.

Luki: Bueno, creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

Lisana: Si, mi amor. Llegamos a mi casa.

Luki: Me despido con un beso.

Lisana: me besa y correspondo y nos despedimos.

Luki : antes de que sierre la puerta le grito te amo y me voy .

Lisana: Lo escucho me sonrojo. Fue una noche prefecta.

Capitulo 8

El cumpleaños de Lucy

Natsu: Faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños, estaba preparando todo en mi casa. Como lo había pedido mi padre.

Tengo su regalo escondido en mi casa. Llamare a Lucy por teléfono. Hola Lucy estás en tu casa.

Lucy: si estoy aquí.

Natsu: Puedo ir para allá.

Lucy: Natsu eres mi novio no hace falta que preguntes para venir. Y la respuesta es si. Ven.

Natsu : voy para allá, acuérdate que hoy festejaremos tu cumpleaños en mi casa .

Lucy: si lo espero con ansias

Natsu: Bien en unos 20min estoy ahí. Llevare su regalo y se lo daré para que lo use esta noche.

Natsu: llego a su casa y toco el timbre. Veo que Lucy abre la puerta pero no pude decirle nada por ella se tiro enzima mío.

Lucy: Mi amor como estas. En ese momento me percate que estaba sobre él.

Natsu: Mi amor 2 cosas, 1ero sé que me extrañaste y la segunda me encantaría estar así un rato mas, pero podrías levantarte.

Lucy: Si te extrañe mucho y lo siento. Ven Pasa.

Natsu: gracias, mi amor te compre un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

Lucy: Gracias, mi amor eres el mejor, lo usare esta noche. ¿Quiénes irán?

Natsu: Todos nuestros amigos y tu familia.

Lucy: Invitaste a lisana y a luki.

Natsu: Si por 2 motivos.

Lucy: ¿2 motivos? ¿Cuáles son?

Natsu: 1ero por que se volvieron muy buenos amigos nuestros y el 2do es porque si no hubiera agredido ese día no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

Lucy: Eres muy dulce mi amor. Un premio.

Natsu: un premio ¿cuál?

Lucy: Esto, lo beso y el responde con gran pasión. Almorzamos en mi casa y llegando a las 18: 00 natsu me dice.

Natsu: Deberías ir a arreglarte así podemos ir sin más demora.

Lucy: Si, me bañe y me puse el regalo que me compro natsu. Es un vestido color cielo muy bonito.

Natsu : yo me bañe en otro baño que había en la casa .y me puse un traje que tenía en el auto. Yumi y toya ya estaban listos solo faltaba Lucy.

Lucy: Bajo las escaleras y lo veo a natsu vestido con un traje de gala parecía un príncipe.

Natsu: Bajo la escalera y parecía una princesa

Lucy: Como me veo.

Natsu: Te ves hermosa. Mi amor

Yumi: Una foto de los 2 juntos.

Yumi: Digan whisky

Lucy y natsu: whisky

Natsu: Bien deberíamos irnos.

Lucy : Llegamos a las 7:30 terminamos en arreglar unos detalles . Los primeros en llegar fueron lisana y luki y después de ellos llegaron todos.

Natsu: papa ellos son la familia de lucy. Es un placed yo soy el papa de natsu.

Igne: señora

Yumy: dígame yumi

Igne: le gustaría tomar una taza de té con migo. Creo que estas cosas ya no son de nuestro estilo.

Yumi: Estoy de acuerdo, acepto con gusto, toya tú diviértete.

Toya: si.

Igne: vamos.

Yumy: vamos.

Igne: diviértanse

Natsu: quiero decir unas breves palabras. 1ero Lucy gracia por aceptar mi propuesta de amor. Lo 2do agradecer a todos por apoyarnos.

Que comience la fiesta.

Lucy: Nuestros padres.

Natsu: fueron a tomar una taza de té.

Lucy: Que bien.

Natsu: Lucy te amo

Lucy: Yo también. Bailamos todo la noche.

Ya se habían ido todos incluyendo mi madre y mi hermano. Nos acostamos y nos dormimos. Fue una noche perfecta. Amo a natsu dengeel.

Capitulo 9

De vacaciones con mis amigos y el amor de mi vida.

Lucy: Se acercan las vacaciones de verano los exámenes terminaron y gracias a dios natsu y yo aprobamos sin ninguna complicación.

Natsu: Lucy

Lucy: si

Natsu : te gustaría ir de vacaciones con migo y nuestros amigos.

Lucy: si, pero a dónde iremos.

Natsu: A una casa en la playa que es de mi familia.

Lucy: cuando iremos

Natsu: Las 2 primeras semanas de noviembre. Así volveremos antes de la fiesta

Lucy: Eso es en 2 días.

Natsu: si

Lucy: bien, preparare mis maletas hoy. Cuando saldremos.

Natsu: el domingo por la noche.

Lucy: bien.

Natsu : saldremos desde mi casa . Me pregunto por qué no vienes el sábado por la noche a mi casa. Así saldremos el domingo por la noche con tranquilidad.

Lucy: está bien, después de todo eres mi novio. No hay nada de malo que me quede en tu casa.

Natsu: una cosa mas

Lucy: cual

Natsu: te amo.

Lucy: yo también. Fui a mi casa arme mis maletas. Dormí el viernes en mi casa.

El sábado por la tarde me despedí de mi familia y le dije que estaría para las fiestas.

Yumi: cuídate, nos veremos para las fiestas.

Lucy : fui a la casa de natsu. Me recibió con un dulce beso. Ese día nos acostamos temprano use su bíceps como una almohada.

Natsu: cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más. La veía dormir era tan linda quería unirme a ella en cuerpo y en alma pero esperaría a que ella estuviera lista

Lucy: nos despertamos, desayunamos y salimos al parque tomados de la mano como una pareja me hacia tan feliz. ¿Cuándo llegaran nuestros amigos?

Natsu: Llegaran por la tarde

Lucy: Que bien, en el parque, nos encontramos con lisana y luki. Ellos nos ven y nos saludan

Lisana: hola chicos como están

Lucy: cómo ves le señalo nuestras manos.

Lisana: se ve que están muy enamorados.

Lucy: si, natsu me hace muy feliz

Lisana: lo mismo digo luki me hace muy feliz.

Lucy: veía a natsu y a luki y veía que están rojos como tomates.

¿Vendrán de vacaciones con nosotros?

Luki: por supuesto que si. ¿Podre estar a solas con mi amada?

Natsu: por supuesto iremos juntos. Pero en la casa ara cada uno lo que desee.

Luki: que bien

Natsu: creo que es hora de irnos. Debemos terminar de empacar

Lucy: si vamos. Nos veremos a las 17:00.

Lisana: si, estaremos puntuales.

Lucy: bien llegamos terminamos de empacar y se hicieron las 17:00 en un pestañar. Salimos y en un par de horas llegamos. En la casa de playa.

Natsu: bueno, hay 4 habitaciones cada pareja ira en una habitación.

Luki: te lo agradezco

Natsu: de nada.

Ganjeel: porque usas una bufanda en pleno verano.

Natsu: bueno, es la bufanda que me regalo Lucy para mi cumpleaños. Es signo de nuestro amor.

Lucy: yo me sonroje

Natsu: bueno, vallamos a cambiarnos nos veremos en la puerta para ir a la playa. De acuerdo

Todos: si

Lucy: nos fuimos a cambiar, terminamos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Salimos a la puerta estaban todos ya fuimos a la playa. Estuvimos toda la tarde.

Natsu: bueno, volvamos

Luki: ¿qué comeremos? Podría preparar mi famoso pollo al disco. ¿Tienes disco?

Natsu: si, está en el deposito. Yo lo traigo. En la nevera esta todo.

Luki: bien comenzare a cocinar.

Lisana: amore quieres que corte las verduras

Luki: por favor amore.

Lisana: corte todo me tomo unos 20min.

Luki: bien la salsa esta lista. Si quieren pueden ir con sus parejas. Yo me quedare con lisana.

Natsu: bien, los dejaremos solos. Lucy quiero mostrarte algo.

Lucy: que cosa

Natsu: mi madre preparo una carta para la chica que realmente ame de verdad. Ten aquí esta.

Lucy: la leo y dice.

Isayoi: hola seguramente natsu te ama de verdad para darte esta carta. Amalo consiéntelo y se tierna. Seguramente el esta besándote y abrasándote todo el tiempo. Sería demasiado pedirte que llames isayoi a tu primera hija. Dile a mi hijo que lo amo. Gracias por amarlo.

Natsu: ¿hay algo que pueda saber de la carta?

Lucy: si 1ero nuestra 1era hija se llamara isayoi 2do tu madre te ama.

Hay una cosa que debo decirte

Luki: muchachos esta la cena cérvida. Vengan antes de que se enfrie.

Lucy: te lo diré después de la cena.

Natsu: está bien es algo con lo que deba preocuparme.

Lucy: para que no te preocupes te daré algo.

Natu: ¿Qué?

Lucy: este beso, te amo.

Natsu: wuaw yo te amo.

Lucy: cenamos, la mayoría luego de la cena se fue a recostar. Yo le ago. Seña a natsu para ir afuera.

Natsu: salimos a fuera con Lucy a tomar aire.

Lucy: natsu, yo te amo, tú me amas quiero pedirte que ambos nos unamos en cuerpo y en alma.

Natsu: estás segura

Lucy: si, quiero entregarme a ti

Natsu; está bien, lo aremos

Lucy : es mi primera vez , te entregare todo mi amor lo entiendes .

Natsu: si, bien vamos a nuestro cuarto.

Lucy: vamos, en el cuarto empezamos a besarnos con mucha pasión poco apoco nos empezamos a sacar la ropa. Empezó a besarme el cuello, tuve una excitación, natsu me dijo.

Natsu: me entregare a ti. Empecé a tomarla de adelante hacia atrás. En su excitación me dijo que me ama. Yo respondí de la misma manera.

Lucy: llegamos al clímax del momento. Por fin nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma. Dormimos abrasados toda la noche las 2 semanas pasaron volando. Volvimos pase la noche en su casa y esas fueron nuestras vacaciones de verano

Capitulo 10

La herencia de Lucy

Lucy: natsu me acompaño a mi casa y estuvo con migo como una pareja de novios que pasa el día juntos.

Alguien toco la puerta. Abrí era un abogado. ¿Qué necesita?

Abogado: puedo pasar.

Lucy: si .

Abogado: su padre tenía viñas empresas grandes corporaciones. El me dijo que debería venir cuando cumpliera 18 para entregarle lo que le corresponde para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Hay alguien aquí llamado natsu.

Natsu: si soy yo.

Abogado: me dio una carta para usted tenga.

Natsu: la carta decía.

Inuyasha: hola, 1ero lamento no haberte llevado a su cumpleaños, pero creo que el destino los unirá. Hay un dinero que será para gastos del casamiento, amala como si no hubiera un mañana, dile que la amo. Gracias de mi estudiante pasas a ser mi yerno.

Natsu: Lucy la carta dice algo para ti.

Lucy: que dice.

Natsu: 1ero hay una parte para el casamiento, 2do que te ame como si no hubiera un mañana y 3ro que te ama.

Lucy: gracias amor, se me cae una lagrima, pero él me la quita delicadamente.

Abogado: señor natsu y señorita Lucy deben firmar para que se deposite todo en su cuenta.

Lucy: bien donde firmamos

Abogado: aquí

Lucy: firmamos y el abogado se retira.

Natsu: amor debes preguntar a tu madre como conoció a tu padre.

Lucy: estarás con migo.

Natsu: por supuesto

Capitulo 11

La historia de la relación de mis padres

Lucy: mama, binó un abogado y me entrego unos papeles. Me dijo que papa era rico y tenía una herencia para mí.

Yumi: sabía que este día llegaría. Lucy hoy te contare la historia de amor que tuve con tu padre.

Lucy: antes de que comiences. Natsu estará con migo en todo momento.

Yumi: de todos modos, esto involucra a natsu. Bien comenzare mi primer día como secretaria del señor inuyasha heathfile me trato con mucho respeto y cariño tanto que los 2 nos enamoramos. Aun recuerdo cómo fue su propuesta de matrimonio.

Inuyasha: yumi nos amamos quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. Yumi taisho aceptarías ser mi esposa.

Yumi: pero tus padres nunca aceptaran nuestro matrimonio.

Inuyasha: no me importa, las riquezas, el poder, solo me importa tu amor. Entonces aceptas.

Yumi: si acepto, te amo inuyasha.

Inuyasha: yo también te amo. Iremos a mi casa.

Yumi: bien.

Inuyasha: papa, mama me casare con yumi lo quieran o no.

Padres de inuyasha: como dijiste no estamos de acuerdo. Si te casas con ella lo perderás todo.

Inuyasha: en eso te equivocas. Sin ser tu hijo tengo 50 por ciento de la empresa. Me iré y no volverás a verme.

Padres de inuyasha: no te necesitamos aquí, vete.

Yumy: al mes nos casamos. Tomo un trabajo de profesor de física. Ahí seguramente te conoció a ti natsu.

Natsu: si, me dijo que quería presentarme a su hija. Me dijo que me llevaría a su cumpleaños. Pero nunca llego a buscarme. Nunca supe porque.

Yumi: te lo explicare, cuando Lucy cumplió 15 el cae gravemente enfermo, en ese momento yo estaba embarazada de toya. Cuando enfermo me dijo.

Inuyasha: cuando Lucy cumpla 18 vendrá un abogado a entregarle su parte de la herencia que le corresponde. En ese momento y solo en ese momento cuéntale toda nuestra historia. Entiendes

Yumi: si mi amor lo prometo. Bueno esta es toda la historia del amor profundo que sentía por tu padre. No te lo conté antes por que debía cumplir mi promesa. También me dijo que les de nuestros añillos de bodas para su boda. ¿Piensan casarse?

Lucy: natsu toma mi mano y le dice.

Natsu: si amo a Lucy y me casare con ella pero en un tiempo.

Yumi: que bien. De mi parte y de parte de su padre te pido que la cuides.

Capitulo 12

Una feliz navidad

Natsu: amor donde pasaremos la navidad.

Lucy: quiero pasarla con nuestras familias y amigos.

¿Qué te parece?

Natsu: me parece perfecto .iremos a preguntarle a tu madre, a mi padre y luego a nuestros amigos.

Bien, vamos con tu madre primero.

Lucy: fuimos y le preguntamos y nos dijo.

Yumi: si, por qué no, vamos a festejar 3 cosas

Lucy : 3 cosas . La 1era se el nacimiento de Jesucristo y las otras 2.

Yumi: la 2da, es tu feliz relación de amor, y la 3era es todos los amigos que hiciste en este año que nos mudamos a magnolia.

Lucy: si, debemos festejar. Bueno debemos ir a avisar a más gente.

Yumi: bien los veré para la fiesta.

Lucy: natsu le pregunto a su padre

Igne: si por supuesto, así podremos hablar sobre la boda.

Natsu: como sabes que planeamos casarnos

Igne: tengo mis contactos

Natsu: bien debemos irnos. Te veré en la casa de Lucy.

Igne: ahí estaré.

Lucy: los llamare así les diré a todos juntos.

Natsu: estupendo

Lucy: vengan a la plaza de magnolia en unos 20min. Ahí estaremos. Fuimos a la plaza, ya estaban todos les pregunte si les parece pasar navidad todos juntos.

Todos: si por supuesto

Lucy : bien nos veremos esta noche en mi casa. Ya se estaba acercando la tarde. Me fui a bañar , me puse el vestido que me regalo natsu , mas el anillo de nuestro noviazgo .

Natsu: me bañe y me puse mi traje, mas mi anillo y la bufanda que me regalo en mi cumpleaños.

Lucy : lo vi , está bien vestido , era cómico y romántico cómico por que usaba una bufanda con un traje , y romántico por que sigue recordando el regalo que le hice en su cumpleaños.

Natsu: llegaron todos. Pero primero fuimos a misa.

Sacerdote: guíense por el amor y su vida será placentera y feliz

Natsu: mire a Lucy y la abrase discretamente en el banco.

Lucy: me abraso y yo correspondí su abraso. Culminado la misa fuimos a casa y cenamos. Prepare un pato asado.

Natsu: esta delicioso amor.

Igne: cuando se casaran.

Lucy: todavía no hemos puesto una fecha. Cuando la tengamos se lo haremos saber.

Igne : solo te pido que hagas feliz a mi hijo , seguro isayoi te habrá pedido algo .

Lucy: si, que su primera nieta se llame como ella.

Igne: si, me imagine que te pediría eso.

Natsu: ben Lucy vamos a bailar.

Lucy: si, me acerca con su bufanda y me besa.

Natsu: te amo

Lucy: yo también. Bailamos toda la noche, nuestros amigos se fueron, igne también se fue, mi mama y mi hermano se fueron a recostar.

Natsu: bueno creo que es hora que también nosotros también nos acostemos también.

Lucy: si, con un bostezo, nos acostamos y me dormí admirando su cara.

Natsu: la admire por unos minutos, me hacia feliz que ella sea feliz. Es lo mejor de mi vida. Te amo le susurro y me duermo también.

Capitulo 13

La graduación

Lucy :ya ha pasado medio año de nuestro último año en la secundaria fairy tail.

La puerta del colegio me traía recuerdos del encuentro inesperado con natsu. Podríamos decir que fuimos unidos por el destino.

Natsu: le propondré a Lucy que después de la graduación se mude con migo.

Aun me parece loco que ya haya pasado todo un año desde que empezamos nuestra relación.

Gray: ¿Qué haces natsu?

Natsu: pienso en este último año y en mi relación con Lucy.

Gray: le pediste que se mude con tigo.

Natsu: aun no pero lo are

Gray: hazlo es lo mejor del mundo vivir con la persona que amas.

Natsu: lo haré luego de la graduación.

Gray: bien, suerte. Me voy debo ver a lluvia.

Natsu: se va gray y en eso aparece lucy.

Lucy :¿Qué haces amor?

Natsu: quiero pedirte algo y quiero que me digas que sí.

Lucy: si, que es

Natsu: pero será luego de la graduación.

Lucy: está bien pero ya dime que es

Natsu: quiero que vivas con migo.

Lucy: no ce roncas en la noche , una noche está bien pero todas las noches , no ce.

Natsu: yo no ronco mientes, o puede ser que sí.

Lucy : es una broma , si después de la graduación me mudare con tigo.

Natsu: me haces muy feliz. Te amo

Lucy: yo también. La graduación se acerco y ya estábamos en la mañana de la graduación. Ya se acercaba la hora. Me fui a bañar me puse mi vestido azul marino y mi anillo de noviazgo.

Natsu: me puse mi traje y aunque parezca ridículo mi bufanda y el anillo símbolo de nuestro a buscar a Lucy en mi auto.

Lucy: din don. Suena el timbre

Era natsu vino a buscarme para ir a la graduación.

Bueno nos vamos

Yumi: esperen quiero una foto de los recién graduados.

Lucy: bien, ven natsu la foto

Yumi: pónganse juntos.

Lucy: nos ponemos juntos.

Yumi: digan magnolia

Lucy y natsu: magnolia (flash)

Lucy: bien nos fuimos, llegamos a la ceremonia de graduación que comenzó en el acto.

Profesor : queridos alumnos quiero felicitarlos y decirles que ya no veo a mis alumnos sino a hombre y mujeres que serán el futuro de este país . Comenzaremos con la entrega de diplomas.

1ero a nuestra mejor estudiante de matemáticas a la señorita levi

Levi: muchas gracias a todos

Profesor: 2do a nuestro mejor luchador a ganjeel

Ganjeel: esto es por ti levi te amo

Levi: no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo.

Profesor: 3ro el mejor estudiante de lengua romance yeral

Yeral: les agradezco su apoyo.

Profesor: 4to la mejor arquera erza

Erza: muchas gracias

Profesor: 5to el mejor poeta luki

Luki: muchas gracias

Profesor: 6to la mejor actriz lisana

Lisana: muchas gracias

Profesor: ahora a los 2 últimos diplomas. Como se que están en pareja. Creo que todos quieren que suban juntos. O me equivoco. ¿Quieren que suban juntos?

Todos: si¡

Lucy: subimos los 2

Profesor: al mejor promedio y a la mejor compañera

Natsu denyel y lucy heathlife

Felicidades.

Lucy : terminada la graduación

Todos: mañana aremos la fiesta de graduación.

Lucy: bien nos vemos mañana.

Capitulo 14

La fiesta de graduación

Natsu: casi era hora de la fiesta me cambien. Me puse el traje, la bufanda y el anillo .fui a comprar un ramillete para Lucy y me dirijo a su casa.

Lucy : me cambien y me puse el vestido y espere a natsu . En eso escucho el timbre din don .

Abro la puerta y era natsu. Me regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Natsu : hola mi amor , le regale una sonrisa , entro a su casa , tengo tu ramillete , se lo pongo y en eso ella me besa y correspondo en el acto.

Lucy: por un impulso, lo beso y era tan lleno de amor dulzura su beso.

Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos

Natsu: si, vamos. Llegamos en unos 20min. Nos encontramos con todos nuestros amigos. Se enteraron que nos íbamos a casar.

Gray: cuando será, seré tu padrino.

Natsu: si, y todavía no he puesto una fecha. En eso veo a Lucy charlando con lisana. ¿Me pregunto que estarán hablando?

Lisana: lucy, puedo hablar con tigo.

Lucy: si , que paso

Lisana: luki me propuso matrimonio y le dije que si

Lucy: que bueno, saltamos las 2 juntas en signo de alegría ¿Cuándo será?

Lisana: en un mes, además quiero pedirte que seas mi dama de honor s

Lucy: claro que si. Felicidades

En la fiesta.

Natsu: ben Lucy vamos a bailar.

Lucy: si, bailamos todo la noche. Termino la fiesta cada uno se fue y natsu me pide…..

Natsu: lucy quiero unirme a ti. Si es que tú quieres.

Lucy: por supuesto que si amor. Lo miro con ternura.

Natsu : vamos a mi casa. En mi casa empezamos a besarnos con pasión. Poco a poco le saque su vestido.

Lucy: lo bese y poco a poco le saque su traje. Entre besos y caricias lo deje entrar en mí. Y llegando al clímax del momento terminamos estallados de placed. Pero algo diferente paso esa noche.

Capitulo 15

Sentimientos y antojos extraños

Natsu: Lucy, esta extraña me pide comidas con la escusa de antojos, panqueques, frutillas con crema. Y además llora sin ninguna razón.

¿No estará embarazada?

Lucy: natsu se fue a trabajar con su padre en la arqueología por un par de horas, pero lo extraño mucho. Siento la necesidad de que este con migo y a veces lloro por eso. Siento el timbre din don y lo veo y me pongo a llorar

Natsu: ¿Por qué lloras? , ¿Puede ser que estés embarazada?

Lucy: no ce le digo llorando.

Natsu: entonces vamos ahora le digo.

Lucy: me alegro que te preocupes por mí. Le digo llorando.

Natsu: en el hospital.

Enfermera: señor y señora danyel.

Lucy: me sonroje cuando la enfermera dijo señora danyel.

Doctor: le hare una preguntas

Lucy : si

Doctor: ¿hace cuanto que se siente muy sensible y antojada?

Lucy: hace un mes

Doctor: ¿ustedes tienen relaciones?

Lucy: si, le respondí sonrojada

Doctor: ¿hace cuanto que paso?

Lucy: hace un mes

Doctor: bueno, no me cabe duda de que está embarazada pero hágase una prueba de embarazo para estar seguros.

Lucy: bien, hasta luego. En casa

Natsu: iré a comprar la prueba de embarazo. Para estar seguros

Lucy: natsu ¿Qué pasaría si estaría embarazada?

Natsu: seria el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bueno iré a comprar eso.

Lucy: aquí te espero

Natsu: fui a la farmacia a comprar la prueba de embarazo. En el camino pensaba si era niña la llamaría isayoi y si es niño lo llamaría inuyasha. Luego pase por una pastelería y le compre unos pastelitos.

Lucy: escucho la puerta y era natsu. Me trajo 2 cosas la prueba de embarazo y unos pastelitos. Are la prueba y luego te diré.

Natsu: aquí te espero. Mientras entro en el baño. Pensaba la alegría de nuestras familias y amigos.

Lucy: me hice la prueba y si dio positivo. Habrá un pequeño una pequeña creciendo en mi vientre. Era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Natsu: escucho la puerta del baño y le pregunto ¿estás embarazada?

Lucy: le digo que si

Natsu: no termino de decir que si que impulsivamente le di un tierno y dulce abraso.

Lucy: sentí una gran alegría en ese abraso.

Natsu : deberíamos decirles a nuestros padres y amigos.

Lucy: si, tienes razón.

Natsu: bien, lo haré mientras tú comes tus pastelitos.

Lucy: me vas a engordar. Pero los comeré porque son mis favoritos.

Natsu : llame primero a la casa de Lucy yumi , toya pueden venir .

Yumi: si, vamos para allá

Natsu: luego llame a mi casa papa puedes venir

Igne: si voy para allá

Natsu: amigos pueden venir

Amigos: si, vamos para allá

Natsu: bien, ya les avise a todos. Estarán aquí en unos 20min.

Lucy: bien, estaban ricos los pastelitos. Gracias

Natsu: ei, no me dejaste ni uno.

Lucy: soy una mujer embarazada, mis antojos hace que coma mucho.

Natsu: si como no. Empezamos a reírnos después de eso. Sentí la puerta al parecer llegaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Lucy: pónganse cómodos.

Natsu: seguro se preguntaran por que los llamamos.

Lo que pasa es que mi hermosa novia está embarazada. Vamos a ser padres.

Yumi: muchas felicidades

Igne: lo mismo digo

Gray: como padrino del novio los felicito. Esto será el fruto de nuestro amor

Lucy: será el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Capitulo 16

La boda de Lisana y Luki

Lucy : ya ha pasado un mes desde que me entere que estoy embarazada .

Pero no hablaremos de mi bebe sino de la boda de lisana y luki.

Lisana: hoy es un día muy especial. Me casare con el hombre que amo. Pensé que no habría más amor para mí después de que termine con natsu. Y pensé que odiaría a Lucy por salir con el. Pero no fue así Lucy se volvió una gran amiga y será una gran dama de honor.

Lucy: llamare a lisana para ver como esta. Hola lisana como estas

Lisana: bien, ¿puedo ir para allá?

Lucy: si, ven natsu fue a comprar otro vestido, por que el bebe crece, y necesito tallas más grandes.

Lisana: estaré ahí en unos 15min

Lucy: te espero.

Lucy: en eso escucho la puerta, pasa lisana

Lisana: permiso, ¿ya sabes qué será?

Lucy: si, será una niña

Lisana: ¿Cómo se llamara?

Lucy: isayoi como la madre de natsu.

Lisana: que lindo nombre. Estoy muy nerviosa gracias a ti y a natsu me casare.

Lucy: que dices. Todo esto lo lograste por ti misma

Lisana: si pero me ayudaste mucho. Gracias.

Lucy: de nada. En eso llega natsu con una talla más grande del vestido de dama de honor.

Natsu: hola amor ya llegue.

Lucy: que bien, tardaste mucho amor.

Natsu : lo que paso , es que el auto se quedo sin gasolina a mitad de camino y tuve que empujarlo hacia la estación de servicio. Lisana ¿no deberías ir a arreglarte ya?

Lisana: ¿Por qué?

Natsu: porque la ceremonia es a las 18:00 y ya son las 15:00.

Lisana: si debo irme. Adiós

Corrí hasta mi casa. Me bañe tranquilamente por la novia puede llegar tarde jajajajaj. En eso entra Wendy y me dice.

Wendy: es hora de maquillarte, quedaras hermosa.

Lisana : tardo una hora en maquillarme . Ya eran las 17: 00 cuando termino. Me puse mi afuera del cuarto mi hermano sting me grita diciendo

Sting: lisana, apúrate llegaremos tarde. luki ya está en la iglesia.

Lisana: ya casi termino. Me puse el collar que me regalo luki cuando cumplimos un mes de novios y Salí

Sting: era hora vamos.

Lisana: subimos a la limosina. Y llegamos en un pestañar. Entre y estaban todas las personas importantes para mi. Y la más importante estaba en el centro. El hombre que me enseño a volver a creer en el amor.

Sacerdote: luki celesti aceptas por esposa a lisana straus para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

Luki: si, acepto.

Sacerdote: lisana straus aceptas por esposo a luki celesti para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

Lisana: si, acepto

Sacerdote: lo que ha unido dios que no lo separe el hombre. Luki puedes besar a la novia.

Lisana: su beso es tan dulce y tierno.

Todos nos aplaudieron y felicitaron

En la fiesta

Luki y yo abrimos el vals luego todos comenzaron a bailar. Luego pedí un momento para decir unas palabras agradecí a mi dama de honor por su ayuda.

Lucy: con ayuda de natsu me levante. Contaras con migo para todo lo que necesites amiga y la abrase.

Lisana: bailamos toda la noche poco a poco se fueron todos. Fue una noche perfecta soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Capitulo 17

La novia de mi hermano

Lucy: natsu, le grito

Natsu: si, que paso, está bien el bebe.

Lucy: si, todo está bien quería preguntarte si me acompañas a la casa de mi mama.

Natsu: si, vamos

Lucy: pero caminaremos, el doctor dice que debo caminar.

Natsu : bien, vamos tardamos más de lo esperado por que isayoi va pesando. Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 4 meses. Lisana y luki están de luna de miel. Y yo no veo la hora de que isayoy nazca

Lucy: hay alguien en casa. La veo a Wendy sentada en el sofá. Le pregunto qué hacia aquí

Wendy: bueno yo, es que

Toya: te dije que podía hacerte un postre. Lucy que haces aquí.

Lucy: bien a visitarlos ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Toya: bien siéntate te lo explicare a Wendy la conocí en tu cumpleaños. Salimos mucho durante la época de vacaciones. La razón que ella esté aquí es que ella es mi novia.

Lucy: ¿tu novia?

Toya: hace un mes ya

Lucy: porque no me lo dijiste. Soy tu hermana debo saberlo.

Toya: es que la emoción estaba en tu embarazo. No lo conté por ese motivo.

Lucy: bueno, Wendy cuéntame su declaración de amor.

Wendy: fue muy dulce. Me llevo rosas por un mes entero. Pero me parecía un tonto. Pero su último regalo me enamoro. Me envió a mi ventana un oso de felfa.

Toya: después de eso me dio una oportunidad. Le dije Wendy straus aceptarías ser mi novia.

Wendy: yo por supuesto le dije que sí.

Toya: y así estamos saliendo hace un mes.

Natsu: hasta que por fin te decidiste.

Lucy: tu lo sabias

Natsu: si se sus intenciones desde tu cumpleaños.

Lucy: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Natsu: porque me pidió que no te lo dijera. Al menos por ahora. Pero ahora lo sabes. Tienes una cuñadita muy encantadora.

Lucy: si muy encantadora, y le hago una sonrisa.

Wendy: de cuanto estas ya

Lucy: de 4 meses. Bien hermanito espero que seas feliz.

Natsu: bien, creo que debemos irnos

Lucy: si vamos. Adiós

Toya y Wendy: adiós

Lucy: creo que es hora de ir preparando el cuarto del bebe.

Natsu: si tienes razón ¿Qué te parece mañana?

Lucy: si, escuchaste isayoi mañana empezaremos a preparar tu cuarto.

Capitulo 18

Preparando el cuarto de Isayoi

Lucy: empezamos limpiando el cuarto que sería de isayoi .

Natsu: iremos a comprar una cuna. Compre la cuna más bonita y grande que encontré. Nada será suficiente para mi princesita.

La compre y en un pardee horas llego a casa.

Natsu: luego de comprar la cuna compramos pintura rosa.

Natsu : me tomo 2 días pintarlo , pero se seco casi en una semana .

Luego de que se seco la pintura Lucy la decoro con flores

Lucy: la decore con flores y además pinte su nombre en la pared isayoi denyel.

Natsu : colocamos la cuna . Pinte el nombre de isayoi junto con una frase. Nunca te rindas por más que todo parezca perdido.

Lucy: ¿Por qué esa frase?

Natsu: la grabo mi madre en mi cuna . Y siempre me trajo valor cada vez que la leía.

Lucy: es muy tierno de mi parte. Pero todavía falta su ropa. En eso una vos nos llama

Igne: hay alguien en casa.

Natsu: ahí vamos papa.

Lucy: que lo trae por aquí

Igen: traje unos regalos para la pequeña isayoi.

Lucy: veo era mucha ropa juguetes biberones todo para isayoi.

Natsu: gracias papa

Igne: no es nada. Como abuelo es una de las cosas que are.

Lucy: bueno con esto. Acabamos de preparar el cuarto para isayoi.

Solo falta que salga.

Natsu: oíste isayoi. Te esperamos yo, tu mama, el abuelo igne, el tío toya, la tía Wendy y la abuela yumi.

Capitulo 19

El nacimiento de Isayoi

Lucy: estoy ya en mi 8 mes de embarazo todo está tranquilo. Pero sigo con mis antojos y mi horrible sensibilidad.

Natsu: quieres ir a cenar afuera

Lucy: si, me encantaría

Natsu: entonces vamos.

Lucy: llegamos al restaurante. Comimos una carne asada muy exquisita y en el medio de la cena siento que se me rompe la fuente.

Natsu ya viene

Natsu: ¿Quién viene?

Lucy: quiero decir, isayoi quiere salir.

Natu: pero no falta un mes.

Lucy: pero quiere salir ya

Natsu: vamos al hospital. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Lucy: si mi amor.

Natsu: llamare a todos papa ya viene el bebe yumi ya viene el bebe amigos ya viene el bebe.

En el hospital

Natsu: hola soy natsu danyel mi esposa esta con trabajo de parto. Dese prisa por favor.

Enfermera : una silla de ruedas por favor

Natsu: cuando Salí la vi a lisana le dije quédate aquí avisa a los demás que Lucy está dando a luz.

Lisana: si está bien .me quede afuera e hice lo que me pidió natsu. Poco a poco fueron llegando. Llego, la mama de Lucy, el padre de natsu y todos nuestros amigos.

Todos: como esta

Lisana: está dando a luz en este momento.

Natsu: en la sala

Doctor: bien Lucy empezaremos a pujar

Lucy: donde esta natsu

Natsu: estoy aquí mi amor

Lucy: Sera. Igual a ti mi amor

Natsu: porque lo dices

Lucy: por lo impulsiva y apurada que será.

Doctor: Lucy puja

Lucy: aaaaaaa. No ce si fueron 30min o 1 hora. Pero luego vi a una bebe de ojos negros como natsu.

Natsu: saldré a avisar a todos.

Que todo ha salido bien

Lucy: bien. Abisales a todos

Natsu: ha salido todo bien. Isayoi nació sin ninguna complicación y Lucy esta perfecta.

Doctor: ahora te pasare a una habitación así podrás estar con tu niña y podrán pasar a visitarte en 2 horas te daré de alta.

Lucy: como dijo el doctor me pasaron a una habitación y en ese momento escucho la puerta.

Natsu: hola mi amor traigo a alguien muy especial para nosotros. A isayoi ten y se la paso

Lucy : la amante y se quedo dormida .en eso entra yumi con igne para conocer a isayoy , luego toya con Wendy , luego levy con gajeel, luego erza con yeral y por ultimo lisana y luki.

Natsu: tocan la puerta era el doctor

Doctor: es hora de irte ya.

Natsu: bueno, Lucy cámbiate iré por el auto.

Lucy: me cambie, y en un momento nos fuimos. Llegamos a casa. Como isayoi dormía natsu me pidió que hablemos.

Natsu: ¿Qué te parece bautizar a isayoi cuando cumpla un mes?

Lucy: me parece perfecto. Entonces queda acordado la bautizaremos en un mes. Nos fuimos a dormir pero hoy con algo diferente. Con un integrante más en la familia.

Capitulo 20

El bautismo de Isayoi

Lucy: ya ha pasado un mes desde que nació mi niña. Como acordamos con natsu la bautizaremos hoy.

Natsu: ser padre es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sacando levantarse a las 5:00 am por que tiene hambre o los pañales sucios.

Hoy la bautizaremos. Costo elegir padrinos el padrino lo elegí yo y la madrina Lucy según lo acordado.

Lucy: como madrina elegí a lisana por que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Y pensar que quiso matarme hace ya un tiempo.

Lisana: como seré la madrina de isayoi. Le compre el vestido y sus aros

Lucy: que lindo no te hubieras molestado.

Lisana: no es nada. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Lucy: solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho.

Lisana: ¿y natsu?

Lucy: como el eligió al padrino fue a decirle.

Lisana: ¿Quién es?

Lucy: es gray tu amiga de la infancia. Es lógico que sea él.

Natsu: en la casa de gray. Gray quiero que seas el padrino de mi hija.

Gray: será un honor amigo ¿a qué hora será?

Natsu: a las 18:00hs, bien debo irme.

Gray: bien adiós.

Natsu: voy a casa rápido porque se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia.

Lucy: veo a natsu entrar, hola mi amor.

Natsu: creo que debemos apurarnos. Se acerca la hora.

Lucy : si , cuídala mientras me cambio.

Natsu: si, ve aquí me quedo.

Lucy: me puse mi vestido y mi anillo.

Baje rápido para que natsu pudiera cambiarse.

Natsu: le di a isayoi. Me puse mi traje y el anillo. Termine baje y nos fuimos.

En la iglesia

Ya estaban todos. Lucy me pregunta algo.

Lucy: ¿natsu me sigues amando?

Natsu: como el primer día. La beso

Lucy: su beso era tan lleno de amor. La ceremonia comenzó en un pestañar de ojos

Sacerdote: queridos hermanos estamos reunidos aquí hoy en la casa del señor para integrar a isayoi a la familia de dios.

Lucy: llegamos al momento culminante del bautismo. Se la pase a lisana para que se acerque con gray al bautisterio.

Sacerdote: isayoi yo te bautiso en el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo amen.

Isayoi: mua mua mua.

Lucy : termino la ceremonia y nos fuimos a nuestra casa para celebrar lo acontecido.

En el medio de la fiesta natsu toma la palabra y dice

Natsu : quisiera cerrar este día con una propuesta. Lucy eres la persona que me hiso la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero quiero que nuestra historia sea feliz para siempre. ¿Lucy te casarías con migo?

Lucy: le dije que si, y lo bese. Se termino el día con esa proposición.

Capitulo 21

La boda

Natsu: cuando le propuse matrimonio a lucy. Tuvimos que preparar las cosas. Preparamos todo para casarnos en junio.

Lucy: aun me parece increíble que me baya a casar. Y pensar que el primer encuentro que tuve con natsu fue a la entrada del colegio.

Natsu: veo que estaba distraída y la abraso con ternura.

Lucy : salgo de mis pensamientos porque alguien me abrasa y era natsu y me apoyo en su toras y él me pregunta.

Natsu: ¿en qué piensas?

Lucy: en ti mi amor, principalmente en nuestro primer encuentro.

Natsu: todavía te acuerdas

Lucy: si.

Natsu: me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi

Lucy: tú también me gustaste desde ese preciso momento.

Recuerdo que estuvimos como un minuto mirándonos.

Natsu : bueno, se hace tarde me iré a casa de gray a vestirme. Tocan la puerta. Quien es

Lisana soy yo lisana, vengo ayudar a Lucy a vestirse.

Natsu: pasa, bien ya que estas aquí me iré, fui a casa de gray me puse mi traje .Después fui a la casa de Lucy a buscar los añillos.

Hola yumi vine por los añillos.

Yumi: aquí están, me tome el atrevimiento de gravar sus nombres en ellos.

Natsu: gracias, nos veremos en la boda.

Yumi: si

Lucy: bien lisana ayúdame.

Lisana: si

Lucy: me ayudo a ponerme el vestido y el velo.

Bueno vamos toma a isayoi

Lisana: si. En la iglesia

Natsu : estoy nervioso pero es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Gray: bien natsu este momento te cambiara la vida para siempre.

Felicidades

Natsu: gracias amigo. En ese momento entra Lucy de la mano de mi padre.

Lucy: igne gracias por llevarme al altar, ya que mi padre ya no está es lógico que lo haga usted.

Ygne : no es nada has hecho muy feliz a mi hijo , te estare eternamente agradecido.

Lucy: llegamos al altar e igne me entrega a natsu.

Natsu: estas lista.

Lucy: siempre lo estuve.

Sacerdote: natsu aceptas por esposa a Lucy

Natsu: acepto.

Sacerdote: lucy aceptas por esposo a natsu

Lucy: acepto.

Sacerdote: por el poder conferido a mí los declaro marido y mujer. Natsu puedes besar a la novia.

Natsu: la bese y ese fue el inicio de nuestra vida como marido y mujer.

Lucy: su beso fue tan lleno de amor. Esta fue nuestra historia que seguirá llena de amor y pasión

Fin

Agradezco a Rafael maría de Elizalde en la confección y creación del personaje.

Agradezco a toda la comunidad de sagrado corazón en el apoyo emocional para la creación de la novela "unidos por el hilo del destino"


End file.
